Gossip Twilight
by wishiwasalice
Summary: SEQUEL 'THE START' NOW UP. The Cullens move to the Upper East Side where they meet Gossip Girl. What will happen? Have the Cullens met their match? Why do they go on the run from the Volturi?
1. Empire State Of Mind

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as I looked around my new room. The stunning bedroom looked over Central Park and at the moment it was nearly time to go to school. Downstairs I could hear the rest of the Cullens unpacking the last of our belongings. Across the corridor my daughter Nessie and Jacob were sleeping. Jacob's snores drummed loudly in my ears. Nessie was now nine years old and was fully grown. Jacob had grown from a protector to a lover effortlessly. Last month their wedding had taken place much to my delight and Edward's, though he would never admit it willingly.

We had just arrived in New York last night from staying with Tanya in Alaska. Alice had predicted that New York was going to have its rainiest and overcast year for decades. This would make it perfect for my family as most of us are vampires and can't come out in the sunlight. Esme had found a mansion for sale in the rich Upper East Side of Manhattan and had spent all of last night decorating it lovingly. Carlisle had found a job in the local hospital which paid him extremely well. The rest of us are enrolled in the local high school, St Jude's for the boys and Constance Billard for the girls. The schools were next to each other so I didn't have to spend all day without Edward.

Then, as though from nowhere, the cold hard arms of Edward were around me. My amazing husband embraced me in a hug and leaning down he kissed my neck. Even after eight years of marriage his touch still send electricity down my body. I turned around and kissed him passionately back. We slowly fell, still kissing, onto the huge double bed that was opposite the long window.

'As much as I would like to stay here all day, I'm afraid that we have to go to dreadful school where you must terribly stay fully clothed.' Edward said his golden eyes sparkling.

'What a shame. At least we have all night.' I whispered back.

'Oh Bella. Now you've got me thinking all sorts of things.' Edward replied closing his eyes.

I stifled a laugh against his chest.

'Go wake Nessie and Jake up. We don't want to be late on the first day.' I said pushing Edward off me.

I walked out of the bedroom holding Edward's hand just as Alice bounded gracefully up the stairs.

'Hi guys. I can't talk; I have to make Nessie and Jacob look amazing in only ten minutes. I can't believe we are going to a school with a uniform. What was Carlisle thinking? How can we look fabulous in these horrible shirts? Stupid uniform! I wish Carlisle had found a school in New York that we could wear what we wanted. Oh, Carlisle wants to talk to us all in the dining room so go down there quickly. Tell him I'll be down shortly,' Alice spoke in vampire speed which no human could ever make sense of.

She then dashed passed us straight into Nessie and Jacob's room without knocking. Edward and I could hear sleepy shouts and groans from the room as Alice jumped on their bed. Laughing we flew down the stairs and into the enormous dining room.

Though only Nessie and Jacob were the only ones who could eat, we were very strict about having all the right human props in the right place. The dining room held important meetings and occasionally where Nessie and Jacob ate. Ten chairs were placed along the oval table with Carlisle sitting at the head. Esme was next to him holding his hand on the table. I sat down next to Jasper and Edward sat down on my other side. Rosalie and Emmett entered the room looking amazing despite the awful dress code. They sat opposite Edward and me. Lastly Alice danced though the door with a tired looking Nessie and Jacob at her heels. Jacob was glaring at Alice while Nessie hung onto his arm. As they took their seats Rosalie sniffed disgustedly. Even after nearly a decade of living with Jacob she couldn't stand the smell of werewolf. Now that we were all here Carlisle cleared his throat.

'Now,' said Carlisle 'lets go though the story one more time so Nessie doesn't get confused. All of you were fostered by Esme and me when you were children. Alice, Edward and Emmett are non-identical triplets and are using the surname Cullen. Jasper and Rosalie will go by Hale and are twins. Bella and Nessie are also twins and will go by Swan. Jacob will keep his last name of Black. All of you are seniors. We have just moved from Phoenix because I am starting a new job in the hospital. Is everybody clear?'

Everyone nodded their heads.

'Good. Then have fun in school.' Carlisle said brightly.

'Fun at high school; like that will happen,' Rosalie muttered darkly as she cat-walked out of the dining room.

'What do you mean Rose? Hundreds of teenager boys lusting after you; every girl's dream, isn't it?' Jacob said with a laugh.

Rosalie shot him an 'evil' and turned to speak to Emmett.

Since the school was only two blocks away from the house and traffic was hectic we had decided to walk which Rosalie, Emmett and Edward were not happy with. Walking at human pace and not driving at 100 mph was not their dream way to get to around. Most of our cars were still in Forks under our old house. Hopefully we would be able to use them again.

As we walked slowly to the high school several black limos passed us, no doubt heading for the same place as we were. I could hear Edward muttering darkly on how we should be driving not snail-pacing. As we turned the corner I could see the black limos stopping outside an old building with hundreds of teenagers hanging around it. The occupants stepped out of the limo. There was a dark haired boy with a red scarf on, a tall blonde girl who looked like a model and a dark haired girl wearing a bright yellow headband with a matching handbag. As we drew nearer their heads started to turn towards us, along with the rest of the school, obviously thinking 'Who are they?'


	2. The Wild Brunch

**Blair's POV**

September morning sunlight streamed into my bedroom through a gap in my lace curtains. Today was my first day as a senior in Constance Billard high school and I was Queen Bee of the school. Dorota, my Polish maid, have left my breakfast on the bedside table. I slowly ate as I thought over the summer and one person. No, I wouldn't think of him. He was dead to me. I finished my bagel and started to get ready. Serena, my best friend, was coming over to pick me up. I had barely seen her this summer as that lame boyfriend of hers Dan Humphrey was always with her. What does she see in him? He from Brooklyn for Gucci's sake! I do sometimes wonder if the drink and drugs has gone to Serena's brain. I put my folders in my yellow Marc Jacobs bag, grabbed my matching yellow head band and walked out into the lounge.

God, why is that mother chucker with Serena. He needs to leave me alone; like right now. He smells of vodka already and it's not even eight o'clock.

'Hey B, how are you feeling? Can you believe it's our last year of high school?' Serena asked as she hugged me.

'I would feel better if Chuck got lost.' I replied glaring at Chuck who didn't look even remotely embarrassed.

'Oh Blair, it's great to see you're still your same old self.' Chuck said in drawl.

'Shut up loser,' I snapped at him.

Serena rolled her blue eyes as Chuck laugh quietly.

'Your carriage awaits you, Queen B.' Chuck pretended to bow mockingly.

I pushed passed him angrily. Why did he not leave me alone? I want to strangle him with his red scarf. After breaking my heart this summer could he not see that I didn't want to see him? I told him I loved him and he couldn't be asked to say it back. Well that's his loss. I was going to find the most romantic and loving boyfriend and parade him under Chuck's nose. That will show him. I smiled smugly in the elevator. Chuck Bass was an arrogant loser who will die all alone while I travelled the world with my fabulous husband.

We got in to the black limo. Chuck reached for the champagne and poured three glasses. Was he planning on turning up drunk on the first day?

'To friendship,' Chuck said as he passed Serena and me a glass, 'to staying the same bitches forever.' Chuck raised his glass then drank it in one go.

Serena and I exchanged a glance before sipping our champagne quietly. I would get Chuck back somehow. The limo crawled though the traffic as I talked to Serena. Her and Dan were still together and she had enjoyed being in the Hamptons. Chuck tried to join our conversation but I ignored him until he shut up.

'Finally we're here. You can go now Chuck,' I said to Chuck.

'Sometimes Blair I get the feeling you don't want me around.'

'I wonder why.'

'Ok, let's go Blair,' Serena grabbed my arm and gracefully pulled me out of the car.

As soon as I was out of the limo my minions were next to me. Hazel handed me a coffee while the Nelly, Penelope and Isabel crowded around me.

'What do you want us to do Blair,' Penelope said.

'First let's go find a table…' I began.

'Who are they?' Chuck whispered to me as eight drop-dead gorgeous teenagers passed us, his eyes firmly on the blond girl's chest.

There were four girls and four guys. Six of them had the palest skin I had ever seen, one of the boys looked Native American and the other girl was pale but not as much as much as the others. From what I could see they were all coupled up, holding hands. As they came closer I could see they had designer bags and shoes and the girls' hair was perfect. They sauntered past us making the air smell of the most beautiful perfume I had ever smelt. Hazel looked as though she was going to pass out when the bronze hair boy nearly touched her. Everyone in the school watched as they ascended the steps, seeming oblivious to the attention they were receiving. A group of freshmen boys opened the doors to the reception with dumfound expressions on their faces. The new students disappeared from sight and the courtyard broke into loud chatter all revolving around them.

'Who are they?' Penelope said breathlessly.

I looked at my gang. Hazel still hadn't recovered and was breathing loudly and clutching her chest with Nelly trying to help her calm down. Isabel was adding more lip gloss to her already coated lips and Penelope was adjusting her dark hair.

'New students, obviously. They think they're It. Isabel, find out who they are, where they come from and whether they are a threat. Got it?' I ordered to Isabel.

'Yes Blair.' Isabel quickly disappeared to find out gossip.

'The blonde has the most amazing breasts I have ever seen,' Chuck muttered next to me.

I nearly slapped him. How dare he look at that stupid girl when I was standing right next to him? Damn those new idiots. How was I meant to make Chuck jealous with them around?


	3. French Flirting

**Nessie's POV**

Everyone was staring. Hundreds of teenage eyes followed my family as we walked to the Reception. I held onto Jake's warm hand tightly. He pulled me closer as a group of girls looked me up and down, whispering behind their hands. Behind me I heard Dad growl at some boys who were looking at Mum. After what seemed like hours we finally made it to the receptionist's office. Rosalie burst opened the door frightening the receptionist. Alice told her that we were new and had come for our schedules. The woman quickly grabbed a pile of paper and handed them out. When she caught Dad, Jacob, Emmett, or Jasper's eye she blushed a deep red and stared back down at he floor. Stifling a laugh I glanced at my timetable.

Period 1 – English

Period 2 – Trigonometry

Period 3 – US Government

Period 4 – French

Lunch

Period 5 – Biology

Period 6 – Choir

Period 7 - PE

'You have English on your own,' Alice whispered, 'Trigonometry with Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper, US Government with Jacob, Edward and Emmett, French with Jasper and me, Biology with Edward and Bella and Choir and PE with all of us.'

'I thought we didn't have lessons with the boys.' I whispered back.

'They are doing a trail run with the senior class mixing the sexes together. I like it.' Alice muttered as we walked out into the corridors.

'Edward, we've got Biology together,' my mum gushed.

'I know. It reminds me of Forks and how we met,' my father said sweetly looking at Mum with love stuck eyes.

This is why I didn't want to go to high school with my parents. They are so in love it's like they are in their own world and forget their daughter can see them.

I said goodbye to the others and wandered to English slowly. Students stared at me, only looking away when I stared back. Those already in their classrooms peered form the doorways, some with their mouths open. This didn't help my nerves and I wished Jasper was with me to calm me down. My teacher in English class, Ms Carr, showed me my seat at the back of the class. A boy with dark hair and a scarf was sitting on the row all alone. Cautiously I sat by him. He turned his head towards me drowsily.

'Chuck Bass,' he said sticking out his hand.

'Renesmee Cullen but everyone calls me Nessie,' I quickly touched his hand then dropped it. My skin was not cold like my parent but rather warm. This made it slightly unconformable for humans. I also had to remember not to show Chuck any visions.

'Have you got a boyfriend?' Chuck breathed on me, his head falling close to my breasts.

'Um…' I said trying to move his face away from my body.

'Are you going to answer my question?' Chuck said his breath smelling of alcohol.

'Yes. He's called Jacob and he also goes here,' I said defensively.

'If you want a change, I'm always willing,' Chuck said, his blood-shot eyes ogling my chest again.

'No. We're very happy together,' I said angrily as Chuck's hand rubbed against my thigh.

'Come back to my place later…'

'Get off me!' I shouted as Chuck leaned in to kiss me.

The whole room went quiet and stared at Chuck and me. Ms Carr stopped reading aloud from what ever book it was.

'Is there anything wrong?' Ms Carr asked glancing between Chuck and me.

'I was just telling Nessie about the great things she could do in New York,' Chuck said instantly angel-like.

'Well, please listen to the lesson now,' Ms Carr said and continued reading as though nothing happened.

'Don't ever try that in front of my boyfriend or he'll…'

I stopped speaking as Chuck had fallen asleep and was snoring gently.

Ok, this was not how I wanted my first day at high school to go. I didn't need Chuck flirting with me, I mean, I'm married. Jacob could beat him up with one finger and if Jacob became angry enough he could change into his wolf form. Like that wasn't going to break our cover.

The lesson dragged on with Chuck sleeping next to me. Ms Carr didn't seem too bothered so this must happen often. The high-pitched bell rang shrilly after one of the longest hours of my life. Should I wake Chuck though? Some of the students were staring and it looked like a few were plucking up the courage to talk to me so I left quickly. I rushed into French and sat at a table of five with Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie.

'Nessie what's wrong?' Jacob asked me worriedly.

Instantly a wave of calm hit me from Jasper. I smiled thankfully at him. I was debating whether to tell Jacob what had happen in English when Chuck walked in.

'Oh God,' I whispered.

'Who is he? Why is he staring at you?' Jacob asked.

'Um…he's no-one,' I said pulling Jacob closer to make sure Chuck got the right idea.

Jacob glared at Chuck who winked at me. Arghhh. Why won't he go away?

'Right class, I want you to get into groups of five please,' the French teacher said in French, 'don't make a fuss, just do it.'

Shoot, who was going to be with us. No, Chuck is getting up. No, sit back down.

'Hello, Chuck Bass. It's a pleasure to meet you.' Chuck sat down in the spare seat and grinned slyly at us.

'I'm Jasper, this is Rosalie, Jacob and Nessie,' Jasper introduced us.

'Yes, I met Nessie last lesson. You must be her boyfriend,' Chuck said to Jacob.

'What's it to you,' Jacob said, his voice rising.

Chuck just smiled and turned to Rosalie.

'So seeing as Nessie is busy, why don't you come over to mine tonight?' Chuck asked leaning his hand close to Rosalie's leg.

'Give me one reason why I should give you the time of day?' Rosalie asked.

'I'm Chuck Bass.'

'No thanks loser. My boyfriend could beat you up with his hands tied up.' Rosalie replied, slapping Chuck's arm and pushing him onto the floor.

Behind us the class all gasped. Turning around I could see everyone staring including the teacher with their mouths wide open. I blushed and turn back around. This day was becoming a nightmare. Jacob put his arm around me and kissed my hair as Chuck sat back down on his seat looking murderous. Jasper kept on sending calm waves to everyone but even I could feel the hatred from Chuck. I hoped I haven't made an enemy on the first day.


	4. Lunchtime Plotting

**Blair's POV **

Lunch was upon us. Strutting out of my boring Geometry class I met my girls. They were babbling about the new people and the bronze haired boy had been in Hazel's class which she was delighted about. I sighed. Hopefully they would leave quickly and people would go back to talking about how wonderful I am. The minions and I walked into the courtyard where we were greeted by the new students sitting at our table. How dare they?!?! That table had been mine since freshman year and nobody had sat there without my consent since.

'You're at my table. Move,' I said to them.

Eight pairs of eyes looked briefly at me then went back to their conversations.

'You're new here so I'll make an excuse for not knowing this is my table. But now you do know so leave,' I spoke in my best public speaking voice.

'What if we don't want to,' the blond girl whose chest Chuck had loved spoke in an arrogant voice.

'It doesn't matter what you want. I am Queen and I say move,' I was close to hysterics. The whole courtyard was staring at the new kids who defined me.

The table started laughing when I said 'Queen'.

'How can you be 'Queen' of high school?' asked the less pale brunette.

'Can I be King?' asked the bulky boy grinning.

'Emmett shut up,' said the blonde.

'You know it'll be awesome though,' the bulky one said.

'I'll make you crowns tonight,' squealed the pixie looking one.

'Excuse me, I'm still here,' I said annoyed.

'And?' Blondie asked.

I stuttered for a moment while I decided what to do. Storming away from them to my girls I pushed passed students furiously.

'Isabel, who are they?' I practically screamed at her.

'Edward, Alice and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Bella and Nessie Swan and Jacob Black,' she said pointing them out after saying their names, 'They're the new doctor's foster children. They live five houses down from you. Their foster mother is an interior designer. They've just moved from Phoenix,' Isabel spilled her gossip in a quick rush, terrified of my wrath.

'Oh my god; Chuck is going over to them,' Penelope gasped.

What! What is Chuck doing? Chuck strolled powerfully to my old table with Nate dithering on his heels. Nate tried to speak to Chuck but he waved him away. As they passed I heard snatches of their conversation.

'Chuck, don't do this. There are plenty of girls....'

'Nathaniel, you're breaking my concentration.'

'I'm serious Chuck. Leave them...'

Chuck's coat brushed against my arm and electricity shot though my body. No, I don't love him. I don't even like him. Stupid body.

Chuck stopped by the new students who like with me didn't notice him. He cleared his throat loudly.

'I'm having a party this weekend to welcome in the new school year at Victrola. I would be honoured if you attended,' Chuck said clearly.

The boys glanced at each other while the girls stared at Chuck disbelief.

'What about what happened in French?' asked Nessie nervously.

'All forgiven my darling,' Chuck said tenderly.

Again the table gave each other a fleeting look before gazing back at Chuck.

'I know I gave off the wrong impression earlier but I would like to start again.' Chuck spoke remorseful but I knew he was up to something.

'Ok, we'll come,' said Edward in a musical voice.

'Excellent. I'll see you there.' Chuck departed away form them and headed towards me.

'Blair I want to speak to you for a moment.'

'Why don't you speak to your new friends,' I said snottily turning from him.

'That's who I want to talk about,' Chuck whispered in my head. My heartbeat picked up.

'Fine, what is it?'

'Let's go somewhere private first.'

I followed him out of the bright courtyard to the dim corridors and into a empty classroom.

'Yes, what do you want?'

'I need to get the Cullens back,' Chuck said.

'Why? What did Nessie say about French?' I asked walking closer to him.

'It doesn't matter. But I need help and you're the first person I could think of. Help me take them down. At my 'welcoming' party spread rumours, spike their drinks, upset the girls… I don't know think of something. If we let them think we're weak they will run over us. We need to show them we're in charge. You know you want to. It'll be like old times B,' Chuck was standing inches away form me, his dark eyes hypnotising me.

'Ok, I'll help you. But what's in it for me?'

'I'll see how good a job you do and then I'll decide. But I promise it will be good,' Chuck whispered leaning closer to me. I titled my head upwards slightly but suddenly Chuck dashed out of the room. He paused in the doorway.

'I'll call you tonight,' and then he was gone.

I collapsed onto a table clutching my heart and willing it to slow down. After a few minutes I calmed down and walked back into the courtyard where I was swamped by the girls.

'What did Chuck want?'

'Are you together now?'

'What's this party about?'

'Quiet all of you. I need to think.' I shouted at them.

Instantly they shut up. Grateful for the silence I sank down onto a stone bench. Hazel, Isabel, Nelly and Penelope crowded around hoping for some gossip. The Cullens wandered passed us making the air smell of their beautiful perfume. Hazel and Nelly nearly fainted while Penelope and Isabel looked at the boys love stuck.

'Do you think Edward will dump Bella for me?' Hazel asked longingly.

'You can have Edward, I want Jasper,' Isabel replied dreamily.

'B what are we going to do about them?' Penelope asked pointing at the retreating backs of the Cullens.

'We're going to welcome them lovingly to Manhattan at Chuck's party of course,' I said sweetly.

The girls stared at me in disbelief.

'But Blair, we don't like them. Well not the girls anyway. Why would we be nice to them?' Hazel asked confused.

Really sometimes I do despair of them. I need to find cleverer subjects.

'I know that idiot, but they don't. We'll welcome them into Constance and St Jude's Upper East Side style,' I said trying to get the message though.

'Wow, you're so clever B,' Nelly gushed, finally realising our plan.

'I don't get it,' Hazel moaned.

'Just listen carefully Hazel to my genius plan….'

**A/N: Hey, do like how the story going so far? I don't know if I captured the character's personality in this chapter. If you have any ideas on what Blair should do to the Cullens tell me in reviews. xoxo **


	5. Hot 'N' Cold

**Nessie's POV**

'Jake, you can let go of me now. I can walk on my own.'

'No, I'm alright,' Jake replied pulling me nearer still.

'Erm... excuse me, my name is…' the freckled sophomore was cut shut by a growl coming from Jacob. He physically jumped back and ran frightened to his friends.

'Jake, what the hell?' I asked annoyed, 'he didn't do anything wrong. Stop acting like a jerk.'

'You don't know what these boys are thinking,'

'Neither do you,'

Jake glanced quickly at Dad; betraying his information source.

'You've been listening to Da-Edward?' I was now totally annoyed.

'Well, he might have mentioned what some of these boys have been thinking. Don't look at me like that Nessie. I only listened to what he said because I love you and want to protect you.' Jake used his puppy-dog eyes on me.

'I can't believe you.'

'Ness, the things they're thinking. It's disgusting. Only I should imagine those things,' Jake grinned his wolf grin which I found hard to be mad with.

Today was Friday and I was so glad. The week had dragged on with everyone of my family becoming more uneasy by the day. Blair and her fickle cronies were planning to embarrass and humiliate us at this party Chuck was throwing. Alice kept on getting visions of spilt drinks, gum in hair (which didn't go down well with Aunt Rosalie), Blair trying to flirt with Dad (at this vision Mum broke a chair by throwing across the living room), torn dresses (Aunt Alice's turn to freak out) and spreading of untrue rumours on a website called Gossip Girl. At first it had seemed amusing and we had laughed about her childish antics. But now it was becoming clear Blair was deadly serious.

As well as trying to make our weekend hell Blair was also trying to make school unbearable too. We had made the mistake of sitting at 'her' table on Monday lunch but we decided we should stay there since it was down wind so barely any human smells could be smelt and it would seem like we were backing down to Blair if we moved. After more plotting on Tuesday Blair had taken up the table on the opposite end of the courtyard. At first we had been relived but Blair's conversations with her gang were surprisingly loud and would have carried over to us without our sensitive hearing. Mainly they involved my family and how we were incest, sluts, dressed terribly and stole our designer clothes. It didn't bother us in the beginning but it bothered the student population. Side ways glances and whispered behind hands followed us around the corridors. Jasper was sensing feelings of unease and distrust which had nothing to do with us being vampires, werewolves or hybrids.

Most of the pupils here were on Blair's side but some were immune to here bitchy ways. The most noticeable were Blair's supposedly best friend Serena van der Woodsen, her boyfriend Dan Humphrey and Dan's younger sister Jenny. Serena stood next to me in the soprano section in choir and was probably the only human friend I had. Alice was place by Jenny and their conversations quickly came to fashion. Both of them start showing the other their fashion designs and Alice could see them opening their own fashion line in the coming months, which delighted her no end.

Chuck was also not helping my family's anxious state either. Every time I saw him he would 'accidentally' bump into me. Usually Jacob was with me and twice I thought Jacob would turn into his wolf form right there. Chuck's thoughts were becoming more X rated by the hour too. If he wasn't imagining me naked; he was picturing me giving him a lap dance or dress in revealing lingerie which didn't help Dad's temper. We only just held Dad back on Thursday lunchtime when Chuck passed us having a graphic fantasy of me and him.

I was so close to just leaving this party. I don't know if I could take it. Only Emmett was excited about it and that was mainly because he wanted to show off his latest obsession, breaking dancing, to an audience that didn't burst out laughing five seconds into his routine.

'Chuck is coming,' Jake whispered, breaking me out of my daydream.

'Hide me,' I said as I edge behind him.

Chuck passed with smug smile on his face. I shuddered at what he must be thinking. Chuck approached Blair and the pair of them walked off with a definite mission in hand.

'Come on, let's go home. I can't stand these humans. They smell terrible,' Jake said, wrinkling his nose.

I laughed. You have to love him.

**Chuck's POV**

Why did I choose willingly to shop with Blair? I had forgotten what a shopper she is. Three hours we had spent in Channel looking at one dress and necklace. Even I must draw a line somewhere. I don't why I came. I mean, this is not her gift for humiliating the Cullens. I just wanted to be with her. Just her, no-one else.

What! Why am I thinking that? I'm Chuck Bass, Upper East Side ladies man; a player. I can't be with just one girl. I'll just think of Nessie Swan… much better.

Finally Blair is ready to go. Do I need to take her out for a meal or is this enough? The bright September sunlight hurt my eyes after hours of artificial light. I was debating what to do about Blair when an idea came to my head. Looking up I scanned the row of ancient houses carefully. Which one was theirs?

'Is that the Cullen's house?' I pointed to an old cream brick building with beautiful architecture.

'According to Isabel, yes,' Blair answered looking in her pink notebook for details.

'Let's pay them a visit,'

'What now?'

'Yes, now. It'll be perfect,' I grabbed Blair's upper arm and marched up to the building. I rushed into the elevator hurriedly while Blair being Blair decided to slowly strut to me.

'Which is their apartment?' I asked when Blair at last entered and the elevator creped gradually up.

'The penthouse, obviously.'

The elevator grinded to a holt tiredly. We burst into their apartment to witness up against the opposite wall Jacob and Nessie making out right in front of us, with both their shirts on the floor beside them.

**Jacob's POV**

Who's in the elevator? Please don't be Edward.

Anyone but Edward. He'll kill me.

Wait. No. Not them. I'd rather Edward than them.

Oh god our shirts. How am I going to explain this?

**Alice's POV**

How did I not see them coming? Chuck and Blair must have just decided on a whim to visit us. The one time in over a week that I have been totally alone with Jasper and not trying to see the future: they stop by. Great. What are we going to do now?


	6. Teatime Freakout

**Nessie's POV**

Alice appeared on the stairs with Jasper hurrying behind her; he was trying to do up his trousers without drawing attention to himself. Alice shot me a sorry glance.

'Um… do you want to sit down?' Alice asked nervously.

'Sure, we can stay for a while,' Chuck drawled winking at me.

Alice led them silently to the sofas while Jake, Jasper and I hesitated behind them. Blair and Chuck perched on the cream regal sofa. The rest of us squashed into the opposite one. I could sense my face was still red.

'Come on, Ness. There's plenty of room here,' Chuck patted the space next to him. Blair looked at him disgusted.

'No, I'm fine,' I squeaked. That always happens when I embarrassed.

'So, can I get you anything to drink,' Alice leaped up turning her back on Chuck and Blair. I could tell she was leaving the room to get away form Jacob and me so she could have a clear vision.

'Vodka please,' Chuck ordered.

'I'll just check if we have some,' Alice dashed out of the room quickly.

The atmosphere was getting tense. I nudged Jasper, hoping he would get the message. Chuck watched us with one eyebrow raised. Blair had her blackberry out and was texting someone.

'Do you know what Gossip Girl is?' Blair asked with fake politeness, not looking up from her phone screen.

'Isn't it an internet blog by an anonymous person who blogs about your lives,' Jake answered.

'Yes.' Chuck answered staring hungrily at me. I shuddered slightly.

'Have you signed up to her updates?' Blair enquired sweetly.

'Yeah, Serena set us up yesterday. Why?' I felt a feeling of dread.

Blair just smiled at me as my phone beeped.

It was a message from Gossip Girl.

_Hello Upper East Siders. We've only been back from the Hamptons for a few short days and already there's a scandal brewing. The new N and the new J were spotted getting cosy without clothes. Aren't they related? There's nothing like brother-sister love to get your tongue waging, in your mouth or someone else's. You know you love me. Gossip Girl xoxo _

Above the text was a picture of Jacob and me, obviously taken just as Blair and Chuck came out of the elevator. We're both shirtless and Jake's flies are undone. I felt sick. Everyone in the school reads this and god knows how many others. I looked up to see Jake still staring at his phone. Chuck and Blair were smirking hugely. Anger burst from me. I leaped up, trying to hit them both but Jasper and Jake held me back.

'You…You… Everyone knows we are together so it doesn't show anything,' I screamed a them. Both stared at me dumbfound with their mouths wide open in shock.

'Nessie clam down,' Jake pleaded to me 'Jasper help me.'

Calm waves filled my body and I tried to shake them off. I wanted to hit their stupid faces.

Alice dashed back in the room. Between the three of them I was dragged into the kitchen. Alice sat me down at the breakfast bar while Jake and Jasper stood watch at the door. I took several deep breathes trying to quieten down.

'Jazz, Jacob. Go back in the lounge. Nessie has calmed down. Try and make up a story to keep them satisfied,' Alice said.

'Like what? Jacob asked.

'I don't know. Um… hormones, time of the month, missing Arizona. Just make it believable,' she snapped. Alice only snapped when she was worried.

'Alice I'm sorry,' I said tearfully 'I just lost it. They've been bugging me all week and I lost control.' I was near tears.

Alice hugged me tightly.

'It's ok. The boys will think of a cover story. It's my fault too. If I wasn't so busy with Jazz I would have seen them coming. I didn't even see you screaming at them either. I wonder if my visions are going. Or maybe they make a lot of decisions with out thinking about it. Do you want me to call your parents? They're only at a show in Broadway,' Alice asked soothingly.

I paused for a moment. I was aching for Mum and her loving arms but I knew if they came when Blair and Chuck were still here Dad would know what happened by everyone's thoughts then there would be a fight. I don't think I could take that as well.

'Can we call them once Blair and Chuck are gone,' I sniffed.

'Sure. I'll just go and check the boys are all right with them,' Alice danced gracefully out of the kitchen while I collapsed exhausted onto the counter.

**Jacob's POV**

This is soooooo awkward. Chuck and Blair are still in shock from Nessie's outburst though Jasper is trying his best to get them out of shock. Why did she do that? I mean, I angry at the post but I didn't attempt to kill Chuck and Blair. I love her but she can't do that. Nessie might not be a full vampire but she is still way stronger than an average human. One punch could easily break someone's bones or even kill them if hit in the right place. I hate seeing her like that. Her warm brown eyes were filled with rage, her hair was wild and her body was flinging everywhere. She looked like a real vampire.

What do we do with them now? Even though I've only known them less than a week, I know Blair will tell everyone she knows about Nessie's outbreak. More rumours to deal with. Great. Hopefully no-one will know by tomorrow night and I can semi-enjoy Chuck's party, with only seven people I like surrounded my hundreds of humans I hate. I figured anxiously. Maybe we should keep them here until Carlisle gets home. Maybe something happened to their bodies.

Alice is back, Nessie must be ok. I watched Alice pull at Chuck's arm.

'I think you should go now,' she said emotionless.

Chuck nodded brainlessly. He stood up and Blair copied him. He blinked and glanced around.

'I'll see you tomorrow night then,' Chuck said.

'See you then,' Alice led them to the elevator quietly. The loud noise of the elevator moving seemed to awaken Chuck and Blair up. They rubbed their eyes, slowly coming back to normal. The elevator clanged to a stopped and the gold plated doors slid open. Blair and Chuck entered disappeared while Alice, Jasper and I sighed in relief.

**Chuck's POV**

'Did you see Nessie? That woman has anger problems,' Blair remarked casually as we strolled outside.

'I know. You seem like an angel in comparison,' I smiled at her. The shock of Nessie's screaming had worn off and I felt normal now. I would never have believed Nessie could shout like that. It was quite a turn off.

Blair looked shocked and blink at my compliment. Turning away quickly she glance down the street. A black limo had pulled up next to an apartment block and a young man stepped out.

'Omg. It's Carter Brazen,' Blair gasped, 'I thought he was in Singapore.'

She was right it was that idiot Brazen. I knew it was too good last year when he left. I should have realised he would come back one day.

'Let's go before he sees us,' I muttered to Blair.

Too late. He waved over and walked to us. Twat.

'Blair, Chuck, it's great to see you.' He kissed Blair's cheek and stuck out his hand. Like I'm going to touch him, I don't know where he's been.

'You're still the same then,' Carter said crossly pulling his hand back, 'What are you up to this weekend? It's would be great to catch up,' he turned sweetly to Blair.

'Well Chuck's hosting a party at Victrola. You can come if you wanted,' Blair said playing with a lock of her hair.

'It will be an honour. Have you got a date?' Carter held Blair's hand and kissed the back. Blair giggled. Rage filled my body. Get off her my head screamed.

'No date for me. I must not be good enough for any one,' Blair glared at me angrily.

'I'll be yours then. We'll dance all night,' Carter said cheesy. I wanted to throw up.

'Please. Pick me up at 8 then. Come on Chuck, I want to go home and prepared for tomorrow night,' Blair started walking off but Carter grabbed her arm. Rage filled me again at his touch.

'Ride with me Blair. I haven't seen you in ages,' Carter smiled at her. Blair giggled again smitten by this toe-rag.

'Ok. Bye Chuck,' Blair waved slightly then went arm in arm with Carter. She didn't once look back.

Carter opened the limo door for her and they both disappeared; leaving me alone on the marble steps watching the limo vanish in traffic.


	7. Victor Victrola

**Blair's POV**

8 o'clock had arrived and I was waiting nervously for Carter. I was wearing a tight strapless black dress that showed of my body in all the right places. I checked my brunette hair one last time. Smiling in the reflection I knew I looked amazing. Chuck was going to be so jealous. Maybe he'll fight with Carter while I stood on from above with two gorgeous guys fighting over me. That would be cool. Then the Cullen guys will see I am way better than their loser girlfriends. And there was my master plan to take down the Cullens too. This party was going to be awesome.

'Miss Blair. Mr Carter is here to pick you up,' Dorota, my Polish maid, said; as she poked her head though the door.

'Coming,' I replied, putting on one last coat of bright red lipstick and slipping on my scarlet Armani high heels.

Carter was standing at the foot of the stairs, looking dashing in a shirt and tie. My heart flipped. He looked amazing. Everyone will be jealous of me. He held out his arm and we linked. I was beaming brightly. Everything was going perfect.

'Looks like the Cullens have bailed,' I said smugly to my minions, half an hour after I had arrived. Carter and I had entered fashionably five minutes late but the Cullens still hadn't turned up. Chuck was mingling at the other side of the club while Serena and Nate were somewhere as well. Everyone who was anyone was here. It was billed as the party of the year.

'Serves them right. I can't believe Nessie tried to attack you and Chuck,' Penelope said, laying a sympathetic hand on my bare shoulder.

'Who invited Jenny Humphrey? I yelled annoyed. That girl was horrible. Defining me last year, she'll pay one day. Jenny was stepping into the club with her stupid brother Dan. Two loser Brooklyns together.

The girls looked at each other confused and trying to finding the traitor. A cough came from behind us.

'I invited her. Chuck said I could bring a friend,' the timid voice of Eric van der Woodsen spoke. I barely looked at him.

'Is she your girlfriend?' Hazel asked nosily.

Eric turned bright red as Penelope muttered rolling her eyes 'he's gay Hazel.'

'Oh yeah, I forgot.'

'There are the Cullens,' Nelly squeaked, trying to find Edward probably. Like he would look at her ever.

They were dressed amazingly even I could see that. The girls wore red one shoulder dresses that were not too trashy and not too formal. Each of their hairs was hanging down with Hollywood style curls on their pale bare shoulders. They were perfect to each one's body shape. The boys wore plain shirts with dark trousers. I noticed Chuck didn't greet Nessie; he must be cold shouldering her because of yesterday. Serves her right.

The Cullens hovered by the bar refusing drinks. Don't say they're one of those families who don't drink; they must be religious.

'Edward looks so sexy,' Hazel drooled.

God help me.

'Remember the plan idiots. Hazel, stop staring at Edward's crotch!' I nearly yelled at her.

'But its so….'

'Hazel,'

'Sorry B,' she apologised weakly.

'Blair,' Carter's voice came from behind me.

'Carter. Is there anything I can get you?' I asked. Carter's eyes were on the Cullens and with a sinking heart I realised on Rosalie in particular.

'Who's the blonde girl over there?' he asked gesturing at Rosalie's back.

'Rosalie Hale. She just moved here form Phoenix. Don't waste your time Carter. Her boyfriend's the one with the huge muscles.' I smiled inside as Carter gulped as he took in Emmett's size.

'She's very beautiful,' Carter was visibly perverting on her with me next to him. I'm his date not stupid Rosalie. The minions were trying to stifle their giggling.

'Carter, come on. Let's go and dance.' I held his hand but he shrugged me off.

'I'm alright Blair. You go on.' Carter left me and went over to the Cullens.

Tears pricked at my eyes, threatening to fall. I blinked quickly. Why are boysso heartless? I bet he only asked to come with me for a free invite; the swine.

'Are we still doing the plan?' Nelly asked nervously.

'Of course; move' I shouted.

The Cullens will pay for embarrassing me again.

**Rosalie's POV**

This human party is so lame; I can see several things wrong with it.

One: There are not enough mirrors for me to look at myself in. Big mistake. A girl can not have enough mirrors.

Two: Those so called dancers can't dance. I could do so much better than them.

Three: Practically every teenage boy is staring at me. I'm married and would never look at you even if I wasn't.

Four: Some of these girls do not know how to dress. It's embarrassing for the female kind.

Five: It's a human party. It's bound to suck. It's like law.

Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice had decided to find people while Emmett, Nessie, Jacob and I stood in a corner. I was so bored I started playing with my blonde curls when a young man walked up to us. Who is this loser? He is not in St's Judes, I know that much.

'Well hello, beautiful. I'm Carter Brazen,' he held out his hand.

'Rosalie Hale.' I answered coldly. I didn't touch his hand.

He smiled despite the non-contact. I felt Emmett place his strong arms around me, stating his territory.

'Emmett Cullen,' Emmett grunted to Carter.

'Pleasure,' Carter nodded in his direction, 'Rose, do you find it's a bit hot in here? Want to go out to a balcony?' Carter smiled, offering me his arm.

I hesitated. It couldn't hurt would it? It could be interesting.

'Ok. But only for a little while,' I said.

Carter kept on smiling. I leaned around and kissed Emmett full on the mouth. Just to show Carter it was nothing sexual, me being with him.

He lead me though the crowds who magically moved apart for us. I wondered where these balconies were. I didn't see any from outside. Fear built up slightly as I wondered where he was taking me.

'Where are these balconies? I didn't see any from outside,' I asked sweetly.

'They're round the back. Very hidden and private,' Carter said as we ascended a flight of stairs.

Fear gripped me tighter. Its ok, I said to myself. I can take him on if anything happens. Carter opened a black door and led me in. I looked around. It was a small dingy room with a single bed pushed into a corner. The only window had bars on it and the only other furniture apart from the bed was a dark wooden desk. This wasn't a balcony. I had been tricked. I heard Carter lock the door. Annoyed I turned around but he was suddenly behind me. He gripped me closer to him pressing his mouth forcefully against mine. I felt my dress rip from beneath me. His arms held me in a prison as I broke away from him.

'Get off me!' I screamed, pushing him away. Carter flew across the room landing on the desk. The desk broke under his weight. Struggling up, he glaring angrily at me.

'Don't you ever do that to be again bitch,' he shouted at me striding forward.

'No!' I screamed as he reached forward to kiss me again. I grabbed his head and I twisted his neck. A click sounded though the suddenly silent room. I dropped Carter's head. He fell lifelessly to the ground.

Time stood still. Fear raced around my body, cruising up my veins and into my brain. I needed to get out of here fast. I dashed back down the grubby stairs and ran into Alice.

'Oh Alice. I killed Carter,' I sobbed into her.

'I know; I saw it. I tried to warn you but I was too late,' Alice said quietly.

She gave me one look then we sprinted down to the ground floor. I ran straight to Emmett. He knew instantly something was wrong.

'We need to go now,' I said breathlessly and afraid.

He nodded silently and we left. Dry sobs wrecked though my body and if I could still cry a river would be steaming down my face. Awful memories form the night when I was changed chased around my worried head. All I could see was Carter's and Royce's faces. I drew closer into my angel, Emmett. I needed him more than he would ever know.

**Chuck's POV**

I left the bar when that freshman slut came back for the third time. I didn't want her. I glanced around the bar looking for Blair. There she was trying to accidentally on purpose spill alcohol down Nessie's and Bella's dresses and failing. Hazel was flirting with Edward while he looked bored, Nelly and Penelope were trying to get Emmett and Jacob into a fight and Isabel was shouting at Alice and pulling Jasper in for a kiss. It was all very childish and I had hoped Blair could have done better. I sighed. Maybe she's lost her touch. It suddenly hit me that Rosalie wasn't there and after taking a good look around the club I realised Carter wasn't here either. Knowing Carter it mustn't be good.

I left the bar and wandered around. They weren't anywhere on the ground floor so I started to climb the back stairs. As I reached the second landing I heard a scream.

'Get off me!' the female voice screamed.

A crashing noise followed and then a man's voice. Another scream pieced the air.

'No!' the female shouted.

Then it when deathly quiet. My ears strained to here more but nothing came. Then loud footsteps sounded down the stairs. I hid in a room off the second landing as footsteps came from the floor above. I left the door open a fraction so I could see who it was. A figure stopped outside my door and collided with another shorter shadow.

'Oh Alice. I killed Carter,' the first figure sobbed. With a jolt I realised it was Rosalie and the other person was her sister Alice. Wait. She killed Carter Brazen. Fear entered me. She was a murderer.

'I know; I saw it. I tried to warn you but I was too late,' Alice said quietly. What did that mean? How could she had seen it if she was on the club floor?

Before I could think what to do they both disappeared leaving me with thoughts racing around. I just witnessed Rosalie Hale confess to a murder. Her sister saw it though she was three floors below. Carter Brazen, a guy I hate, is dead and he was murdered in my club.

What the hell do I do now?

**AN: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. You keep me motivated. Hope you like this chapter. Apocalyps24 helped me with the story line. **

**I've just put up another Fan Fic about Pre Twilight called 'Before the Twilight'. If you could take a look I'll be forever grateful. Love you all xoxo**


	8. The Dark Night

**Chuck's POV**

What the hell do I do now?

I descended the grubby stairs thinking hard. Do I call the police? No. Some instinct told me not too. Carter would prove for once useful even if he was dead. A plan formed in my head. I would go back to the party, act like I seen anything while keeping an eye on the Cullens. Soon someone would come up here, probably for a bit of privacy. Then they would find Carter's body. After alerting everyone, the police would be called and I would be the shocked owner, seemingly unknowing to the horrific crime that had happen.

I smiled. It could work. Thought I would have to act normal now. I pushed open the heavy door. The party was unaware of the crime that had happen just above it. Teenagers danced and kissed to the music, no one wondering where Carter had gone to. Girls smiled secretly at me taking in my body. Usually I would gladly have taken up their forth coming offers of going some where private but I need to find the Cullens. I went to the bar first. Grabbing a shot of vodka I drowned it. I would need it. Glancing around the dancing and swaying drunken bodies of my peers I hunted for the Cullens.

Ah, there they were. Heads bend over in a far corner, lurking under the shadows were six of the Cullens. I couldn't help but notice Rosalie and Emmett were missing from the conversation and even from the club. She must have bailed. I smiled as I studied their behaviour. Alice must have told the others by now and by their faces, their conversation looked intense. Watching them wouldn't be hard. Everyone knew of my obsession with Nessie. Hopefully the Cullens would just think I was perverting on their sister as usual. Taking another gulp of alcohol I watched my prey carefully. Bella and Nessie were hugging each other with Edward holding them both. For a moment I thought they looked like a family. Edward and Bella as the parents and Nessie as the daughter. They were in serious discussion with angry words being thrown around. Looking at them closely I could see fear at what I presumed at being found out.

Another freshman came up to me but I shrugged her off easily. She pouted her bright red lower lip jutting out. Her breasts stuck out from under her low cut dress. I considered for a second but didn't. I need my wits. I grabbed vodka from the bar.

I checked on the back door. A young couple were fading up the steps. Hopefully they would go to the most private room, the room on the third floor, the room with Carter's lifeless body in it.

**Edward's POV **

How could Rosalie kill Carter Brazen? Not only is he an heir to a tens of millions of dollars but he is one of the most well known New Yorkers in the city.

Then I remember why she had done it. Carter was trying to rape her. I suppressed a shudder. My thoughts travelled back decades to when it was in the 1930s when Rosalie was a new born. After murdering Royce, his friends and bodyguards she didn't speak to any men. Nervous glances had been shot at Carlisle and me for months from her slowly turning golden eyes. In her thoughts she kept on replaying that dreadful night over and over again. Only when Emmett had arrived had Rosalie started to accept men again. Royce's sneering face looked so like Carter's as he moved in for his prize. If Rose hadn't killed him I might be sorely pushed not to do the deed myself.

A scream echoed from above. Instantly everyone's head whipped upwards top to find the source. Another scream sounded as a sophomore couple staggered out from the door that leads upstairs. Groups of students leaped out of their way as the girl continued to scream with blacken tears running down her face.

'What's wrong with you?' Blair walked over her posse shadowing her. 'If you don't shut up soon we'll kick you out.'

The girl still sobbed hanging on to the boy tightly. Blair rolled her eyes while motioning for two bouncers to come over. Images of Carter's lifeless body came form the young couple's minds. Fear braced my body. Carter's body had been found.

'Wait!' shouted the boy as one man grabbed him. 'I… there's… Carter…'

'Carter?' Blair asked, suddenly interested.

The girl nodded tearfully while the boy struggled again to open his mouth. More images of the couple flooded my mind.

_Laughing and giggling, the girl felt wonderful as he kissed her neck. Nobody had ever done this to her before. He smiled that heart-stopping smile as he leaned in again. Electricity flowed though her young body. The boy pushed her lightly against the door, his hands slipping up her short dress. With one hand the boy opened the door and dragged her in. The room was dark and mysterious. They giggled and kissed more until the girl felt something hard against her foot. She pulled away from the boy curiously. _

'_What's up?' he asked eager to get back to kissing her. _

'_There's something there,' she pointed into the darkness vaguely. _

'_It's probably nothing,' the boy replied taking her warm hand._

'_No. I want to know,' the girl broke away and blindly tried to find the light switch. _

_Light flooded from the single light bulb in the middle of the ceiling. After a second of blinking in the sudden change of light the couple glanced around the room for the thing. Then they saw the body. Both screamed as they took in Carter's lifeless form with its clouded eyes, broken neck and twisted sneer; still in place in death. _

_Time stood still for the pair until the boy grabbed the girl's hand pulling her unresponsive body out of the room. They ran crying down the stairs; Carter's face tattooed upon their minds…_

'He's upstairs' the boy whispered as the girl broke in to fresh sobs.

'And? What's so interesting about that?' Blair looked bored again. Her minions were giving the pair critical looks.

'He's… he's ...de-…dead,' the boy finished in a whisper that echoed around the whole room.

A deathly silence fell for a moment and then screams and shouts bounced off the dark walls. Girls began to cry while some headed for the doors. The bouncers disappeared up the steps to see if the sophomores were right. Blair stood in the middle of the club floor unmoving in the panic. Her gang were exchanging frightened words; Hazel and Nelly already with tears in their usually hateful eyes. The bouncers reappeared silently. One broke a glass bottle on the bar counter. Another silence sounded.

'Everyone is to go now. The party is over. No one is to stay.' He said in a commanding voice.

The sound of police sirens came from outside. Several officers burst into the club quickly. Orders shouted and they ran up the stairs. Three stayed downstairs to order the students home.

'Edward,' Alice whispered, 'check none of the students suspect Rose.'

'Ok.' I muttered back.

I scanned the club quickly. All I could hear was terrified thoughts of the super-rich. Nobody knew any thing of Cullen involvement. As I sighed in relief I hear it.

…_and nobody suspects the amazing Cullens. I wonder where Rosalie went. They don't even look remorseful…_

'Edward, what is it?' Bella asked worriedly.

My family stared at me with worried and terrified expressions. Tension grew around us. The sounds of the students and police seemed thousands of miles away from me.

'Chuck knows.' I whispered staring horror stuck at Chuck knowing face.


	9. The Magnificent Cullens

**Bella's POV**

Tension and stress filled the room. We had got back from the party late and had told Carlisle and Esme what had happen. Just after we had finished telling them all our phones had beeped with a message from Gossip Girl.

_Shock news Upper East Sides. For those of you that are too lame to be invited to the party of the year, you missed out big time. I am saddened to inform you of the sudden death of Carter Brazen, one of the most scandalous men in Manhattan. But the question remains: who killed him? Was it one of us? Was it someone in high school? It's murder on the dance floor. You know you love me. Gossip Girl xoxo _

Underneath was a picture of Carter's body under a white sheet surrounded by police and doctors. I felt sick to look at it.

We were now sitting in the lounge exempt Jake and Nessie (who we had carried off to bed hours ago) and Rose and Emmett. Rose was hiding in her room with Emmett comforting her. If I strained my ears hard enough I could hear her dry sobs. Carlisle was pacing up and down the room while Esme sat with her head in her pale hands. The rest of us were staring off to various in the distance; each person occupied with their own thoughts. The silence stretched on; nobody dared break it first. Finally Jasper cleared his throat.

'What do we do?' he asked looking at each stressed face.

Everyone broke out of their thoughts and glanced to Carlisle. Whenever we had to move it was always his opinion that took the greater say. Though everyone was allowed to voice their view it was Carlisle who had the casting vote.

'I think we should stay, at least for the near future. Alice has seen that there will be a national hunt for Carter's murderer and if the new doctor, only a week into his post, and his fostered teenagers suddenly disappeared, the blame will fall on us. Even if it is the truth I don't want my daughter to be blame and put on trial. We stay and act shocked and upset like everyone else. Is that clear?' Carlisle finished, his dark golden eyes swooping the room.

Five heads nodded their approval and relaxed slightly. The decision was made.

'I'm going to check on Rose,' Esme said motherly rising from her seat, 'the poor soul. He was a nasty piece of work that man,'

I watched her run up the stairs vampire speed to Rose's room. I was very worried about Rose. How is she going to cope with this? Though she might act cold and heartless Rose is so scared of stuff like this. She won't watch any movie or read a book that has men raping or beating up women.

'Carlisle,' Edward said, 'what about the Volturi? They might hear about this. A high profile murder sweeping America that happen in the same place that the largest coven of vampires, exempt the Volturi, live. They'll hardly think it was chance.'

Fear flooded me. No, the Volturi couldn't come here. No way are they seeing my beautiful daughter ever again. I shuddered, thinking about the last time I had been in the Volturi presence. A clearing, the entire guard lined to kill my blessed baby, their robes in darkening shades of black until the very centre where Aro, Caius and Marcus had stood wearing robes of the darkest black with Alec and Jane at their sides. My family had nearly been destroyed and I had vowed never to let them come close to Edward or Nessie again.

Carlisle sighed unhappily.

'Of course they could hear about it. Though I not sure they know we are dwelling here. If they find out then they are in their powder to come and check on us. We must be prepared,' he said gravely.

'But Chuck, he knows Rosalie killed Carter obviously he is going to tell the police. Then when Rose is put on trail the Volturi will have to be blind not to notice it,' Jasper pointed out.

'Alice will Chuck talk to the police about what he hear and saw?' Carlisle asked Alice. Everyone held their breath as Alice saw her visions.

'He keeps changing his mind on his plan though none of it involves the police at all. He wants to work alone, outside the law. Sometimes I see flashes of him with Blair but he changes his mind rapidly about whether to tell her. At the moment he plucking up the courage to come here but he's a bit scared that we'll kill him once we know he knows,' Alice said.

'Maybe we should go to his house?' I suggested.

'Hmm… that's a possibly. I know now he won't say anything but you know how my visions change. We need to make sure he will not say anything. They're shutting the school for a week seeing as most of the student population was at the party and a large number knew Carter. The school are worried it will affected us. The head teacher will call you tomorrow Carlisle. With everyone free who knows what Chuck will do. Maybe he will confide in Blair and we all know she'll tell everyone. So I think we should call on Chuck soon than later,' Alice frowned as another vision came, 'he decided to come then went against it.'

'Tomorrow then. We'll pay a visit to Chuck Bass.' Edward said forcefully.

**Chuck's POV**

I sipped the wine thoughtfully as I took in the Manhattan sky line. I needed to think carefully, plan my next move with thought and care. I remember Edward Cullen's face just before the police herded us out of Victrola. It was filled with horror and fear. The strange thing was he was staring straight at me. What was really weird was I had just thought about nobody suspected them. Those idiotic police men had tried to shove me out like the rest of them losers but let me stay when I told them I was Chuck Bass. After an hour and team of doctors had arrived and removed Carter's body in a white sheet. Outside the door grim gossipers were taking photos on their phones, no doubt heading to Gossip Girl. Less than five minutes later I had a blast from her though I couldn't be bothered to see what it said.

Footsteps sounded from the stairs. I paid them no heed. It was probably father or Lily. Then my door flew open and Blair stood in the doorway. Her usually in-check hair was flying everywhere and she was heaving deeply. It looked like she had run all the way from her house.

'Blair. What's the matter?' I glanced at my watch. It read 3:00 am.

'You…you…' Blair breathed heavily, 'you… kill Carter.'

'No I didn't!' I shouted shocked, 'Rosalie Hale did,'

Blair stared at me, her mouth wide open. My hand flew up to my mouth and we stood in stunned silence for ages. Why did I say that? Why?

'Rosalie.' Blair gasped, 'but how?'

'I don't know, I heard her admit to it,' I muttered.

'Have you told anyone?' Blair asked.

'Not a soul,'

'Don't. We could use this.' Blair began to pace, 'Bart and Lily wouldn't mind me staying over will they?'

'No. You're practically family.' I said, sitting down on my bed.

'Good. Because we need a plan. A plan to outsmart the Cullens…'

**AN: Hey guys. How do you like this chapter? Any good? Thanks again for the amazing reviews. Love you all.**

**If you're not to busy can you check out my other Fan Fic called 'Before the Twilight'. It's not getting many hits and I don't think I'll continue it if it doesn't get some more hits and reviews. Thanks xoxo**


	10. There Might Be Blood

**Alice's POV**

A vision flashed in front of my golden eyes.

'What is it,' my wonderful Jasper asked worriedly as I pulled away from his kiss.

'Blair knows,' I whispered, my surprised expression mirrored in Jasper's face.

**Blair's POV**

Chuck and I stayed up most of the night plotting against the Cullens. As dawn broke we had collapsed onto Chuck's double bed exhausted. Only a few hours later I woke with Chuck's sleeping face just inches from mine. At first I did a double take but then slowly moved back to my original position when it was clear Chuck was still asleep. His handsome face was peaceful, all signs of cunning and malice wiped away. His gentle breathing relaxed me after one of the most stressful nights of my life.

In the party the plan to embarrass the Cullens had failed miserably. They didn't seem too bothered about anything I or the minions did. It had been humiliating. It was around the time when I had given up trying to 'accidentally' spill my drink down Nessie's and Bella's dresses that I had noticed Carter, Rosalie and Chuck were missing. I searched the club but saw no sign of them when I heard Alice Cullen gasp on my right. She had been arguing with Isabel and was now staring into the distance with a blank expression on her face. Before anyone could move she dashed away. I had only thought she was even weirder at the time.

I had motioned the minions away from the Cullens at that point. Our plan wasn't working. Maybe next social event we're get even. Rosalie and Alice had appeared then suddenly far too fast. Emmett had instantly hugged Rosalie, who looked like she was crying. They vanished as quickly as they came, Emmett holding Rosalie close. Jealously twitched in my body. No guy would do that for me. Not even my lousy date, Carter. I wondered where he was. Chuck was still missing too.

Ah, there's Chuck entering from the door that leads upstairs. He looked worried and even slightly scared. Something must have happened; he had just passed the slut in the freshman year without giving her a second glance. He settled by the bar drowning glass after glass of vodka.

'Are you alright B?' Nelly asked timidly.

I nodded still looking at Chuck. He glanced at the back door again then to the Cullens. I too gazed over to them. Heads bend over they seemed to be in a rapid conversation. I wondered vaguely what it was about. Then the sophomore couple screamed and my world was turned upside down.

My annoyance with Carter vanished swiftly. He was dead. The ground disappeared beneath my feet and I felt I was falling. I was just aware of being pulled away by my girls and pushed into my limo. The world became a swirling mass of bright colours, loud voices and the unmistakable scent of a scandal; the biggest scandal ever to hit the Upper East Side.

I couldn't sleep when I arrived home. Mother was out with her lame boyfriend Cyprus so the house was my own. Dorota tried to calm me down but after screaming at her for the millionth time she left me alone. My thoughts were on the evidence which all pointed at Chuck. He hated Carter, was jealous Carter was my date; he had been in the part of the club just before Carter's body was found and he was on edge when I had seen him. But then there was Rosalie in near tears and Alice dashing off. What was that about? I had blocked those thoughts out and knew I needed to see Chuck. I had rushed from my bedroom, tumbled down the stairs, ignoring the frightened cries from Dorota and ran to Chuck's penthouse. My hair was wild and I felt like I had run a marathon. There I had found Chuck gazing at the night's sky in his room.

'Blair. What's the matter?' he asked glancing at his watch.

'You…you…' I breathed heavily, 'you… kill Carter.'

'No I didn't!' Chuck shouted shocked, 'Rosalie Hale did,'

I stared at him, my mouth wide open. Silence dragged on, both of us standing like statues.

'Rosalie.' I gasped, 'but how?'

'I don't know, I heard her admit to it,' Chuck muttered, staring at his feet.

'Have you told anyone?' I asked curiously.

'Not a soul,'

'Don't. We could use this.' I began to pace up and down, 'Bart and Lily wouldn't mind me staying over will they?'

'No. You're practically family.' Chuck said, sitting down on his bed.

'Good. Because we need a plan. A plan to outsmart the Cullens…'

My thoughts came back to the present. Chuck continued to sleep next to me. Reaching down I stroked a lock of stray dark hair away form his forehead. He smiled in his dreams and nudged closer to me. I tensed then relaxed as his head touched my breast lightly. We hadn't been like this in ages. Chuck's arm rested on my waist unconscientiously. I felt the desire to kiss him on the mouth. Leaning across my lips inched closer to his. Closer and closer…

Then a loud knock sent me flying. I kicked Chuck off me. He landed on the other side of the bed and in surprise fell off the edge with a thud. Muffled laughter hit my ears and I glared angrily at the door to the culprit, Serena.

'Oh, don't give me that look,' Serena gasped between laughs, 'you both look hilarious,' Serena descended into more giggles.

I glanced at Chuck. It was true, he looked comical. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions; his shirt from last night was ruffled and on his face was the most bewildered expression I had ever seen. Soon I was laughing with Serena while Chuck stared at us in fake anger.

'Serena why did you come here? I know it was not to be in my company at least,' Chuck drawled in what was meant to be uncaring and cool but his appearance distracted from the affect.

'Oh, the Cullens are here,' Serena said unfeelingly, missing the glance between Chuck and me.

'All the Cullens,' I managed to get out. What if Rosalie was here?

'No. Rosalie isn't here or Mrs Cullen. Dr Cullen said Rosalie feels ill. That's why she left the party early last night,' Serena said. I nearly snorted. If she was really ill I would give away my whole wardrobe to people in Africa, 'so she's at home with Mrs Cullen taking care of her. The rest of the family are here.' Serena continued.

Chuck and I glanced at each other again. We needed to play it cool. Maybe the Cullens didn't know we knew. Only time would tell.

'Serena would you tell everyone we'll be down in a few minutes.' Chuck said carefully.

'Ok. Blair if you need clothes you can go into my room,' Serena remarked helpfully as she left the room.

'Chuck what do we do?' I asked nervously.

'Shh. Let me think. Go get changed,' Chuck gestured me out frowning deeply.

Five minutes later I entered his room again wearing Serena's clothes. Chuck had changed into a purple suit and was doing up a pattern tie.

'Let me do it,' I reached up to him. Our faces were so close, just as close as before Serena came in. I could fell his breath on my face. Instantly I tilted nearer but Chuck moved away.

'That's perfect. Thanks,' he smiled down at me.

My heart skipped a beat.

'What are we going to do?' I asked smiling back.

'Act normal for a little bit then get one of them, I think Alice seeing as she certainly knows Rosalie murdered Carter, into a room alone. I'm going with the spare bedroom next to Eric's. We'll tell her we'll go to the police if she doesn't do what we say.'

'What are our demands?'

'Wait and see,' Chuck winked at me, sending my heart into overdrive. Offering me his arms we descended downstairs.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge area: Lily and Bart Bass, Serena and Eric, Dr Cullen and Emmett, Edward, Alice, Bella, Jasper, Jacob and Nessie. Dr Cullen was in discussion with Lily and Bart while the teenagers talked quietly. They all stopped when we walked in.

'Oh Blair. I didn't know you were here,' Lily said surprised.

'I came here with Chuck after the party,' I said.

'She kicked me onto the couch,' Chuck joked making everyone laugh.

'We just came to pay our respects,' Dr Cullen said, 'we don't where Carter lives or his parents so we thought here as it happened in your property.'

'Yes. That was unfortunate. There will be an inquiry and already the press has arrived like vultures.' Bart said solemnly. I got the impression he couldn't care less about Carter's death and more about the effect it would have on Bass Industries.

'Of course. Have they found anything about the cause of death yet?'

'The doctor looking at the body said Carter's neck had been snapped with quite a force. The murderer must be far stronger than a body builder to do that damage the doctor reported,' at this Nessie and Jacob glanced quickly at each other. Strange. Then Edward glared at me. I glared back until he looked away. 'And the bizarre thing was the forensic scientists couldn't find any fingerprints. It was as though Carter just dropped dead while breaking his neck in the process.' Bart was shaking his head in astonishment.

'That is strange,' Dr Cullen answered shooting his children the tiniest of glances.

That was my evidence… the doctor knew his adopted daughter had killed Carter and here he was covering her tracks. Displacing any idea that one of the wonderful Cullens could do anything wrong. I wondered what would happen if I shouted that Rosalie murdered Carter. How would the Cullens react?

'Edward, are you all right?' Lily asked motherly.

I looked at Edward. His face was blank but I could detect the slight hint of fear. What was wrong with this boy? It was like he could hear my thoughts.

'I'm fine, really. Um… could I speak to Chuck and Blair for a moment? I don't quite understand a French assignment we've been given.' Edward smiled sweetly at Lily who was looking like a love struck teenager. I'm not even in his French class. What a lie. He obviously wants to speak to Chuck and me on our own.

'Of course. Blair, Chuck,' Lily gestured for us to follow Edward.

'I think I'll come too,' Alice said in her annoying sing-song voice, 'Emmett, Jasper, you don't get it either. Do you?' Alice grabbed Jasper's pale hand and the six of us when into the spare room down the hall.

Emmett closed the door quietly then stood in front of it like a bodyguard. Edward was frowning while Alice held Jasper's hand still. Instantly I felt a wave of fear and unease. Why was I panicking? I twitched nervously with my hands.

'Listen, we know you know that Rose killed Carter,' Edward whispered, his dark golden eyes scorching, 'but what's the point in telling the police? There's no cold, hard evidence; just a conversation that Chuck heard.'

'That counts as evidence.' Chuck said loudly. Edward shook his head.

'Not when there are hundreds of witnesses that can say that they saw you drinking before the incidence. You could easily be imagining it or making it up. Everyone knows you don't like us.' Edward's voice turned hypnotic.

'But…but…what if I do tell the police, what are you going to do?' Chuck stepped forward but stepped back just as another wave of fear hit me.

'Then we'll tell the police you're making up that story to save your own skin. Who are they going to believe more? The drunken playboy who is known for lying and violence or the new spotless teens who weren't drunk and have spotless records. I know who I'll pick.' Edward was smiling smugly knowing victory was his.

More fear hit me again and again. Nervousness slipped in. I wanted to cry. Our plan was backfiring greatly.

'I…I…' Chuck ran out of words and sat down on the bed in defeat.

'Just keep your mouths shut and we won't say anything,' Alice said, patting Chuck's head, 'you know it's for the best.'

'If you want someone to go behind bars we could find a known rapist or murderer if you want justice,' Edward words should have shocked me but all I felt was fear. How does he know murderers and rapists?

'Ok,' Chuck's voice was barely audible. The fear and nervousness slowly disappeared.

'Well I'm glad that's settled.' Emmett's booming voice made me jump after the quiet tension in the room. 'I was getting worried Rose would be put in prison. How would I get my sexy time then?'

Edward, Alice and Jasper exchanged a glance and rolled their eyes.

'Come on Emmett lets go home. Hopefully Rose feels better.' Alice took hold of his arm and led him out.

Edward and Jasper remained. Another wave of dread knocked me.

'Just remember. Don't tell anyone what you heard and neither of you ends up in prison,' Edward said slyly. More terror filled me as the two extremely pale boys exited.

**AN: How did you find it? This is quite a bit longer than other chapters so hoped you enjoyed. Aren't the Cullens slightly evil…? **

**Love you all xoxo**


	11. Seventeen Candles

**Bella's POV**

'I feel so guilty.' I moaned as I collapsed on to the sofa.

'Bella, you always feel guilty.' Alice said sitting down next to me.

'I know but I still feel awful,' I muttered, biting my lip.

'I'm glad we didn't take you in with us. You would have ruined the whole plan.' Emmett said, grinning by the elevator.

'Did you harm them?' Esme asked motherly, appearing from the kitchen, smelling of cooking.

Jacob instantly rushed into the kitchen to grab what ever she had been baking.

'No. But Jasper might have taken the whole 'make them fear us' thing a bit too far,' Emmett said in an amused voice.

'No I didn't. I did what you asked. They were really scared and frightened by the end.' Jasper said defensibly

'Jazz, they were so disheartened, they were nearly suicidal.' Alice said stroking his hair as we laughed.

The rest of the family sat around me minus Rose. She was still upstairs and was refusing to come down. Carlisle switched the television on just for something to do.

CNN came on. A news reporter was speaking with the heading _'High Profile Teen Killed In Night Club'_.

Oh no. It's on the national news. A female reporter was standing outside of Victrola.

'Party goers were left shocked and shaken by the murder of high profile Carter Brazen in nightclub Victrola last night. Brazen, 19, was in town on business when he arrived to party with his old school mates. What was meant to be a carefree night turned in to a living nightmare. Doctors and police are left stunned after tests came back showing no fingerprints and a broken neck, cracked with brutal strength. No CCTV has been captured of the killer as the murder took place in a back room. But the question that has the whole of America talking is: did a high school pupil do this? Most of the attendees were from high class private school Constance and St. Judes's. Have the upper class become the new murderers? This is Susan Gill reporting. Back to the studio.'

The whole family stared at the television. At least there is no CCTV.

'Edward, could you find a murderer who has escaped justice and frame them. I can't think of any other way to get rid of this,' Carlisle said, his eyes still on the screen.

'Of course,' Edward said.

'I think that also with the school shut for a week we should go hunting,' Carlisle said.

I looked at everyone's eyes. It was true that the vampire's eyes were becoming darker. This would be an ideal time to go.

'But what about Jake and me?' Nessie asked.

Nessie and Jake don't need to go hunting. Over the years we've managed to get Nessie off a diet of blood and nowadays she only eats human food. Occasionally she will come hunting but hates it deep down.

'Well, you and Jacob don't really need to come. You can stay here if you wish.' Carlisle said to her.

Edward growled. 'You want to leave her here with two scheming evil tyrants on the look out. No. They're both coming.'

'You can't tell me what to do,' Jake shouted, appearing from the kitchen with his hands full of cookies, 'maybe I don't want to come on some bloodsucker hunt. And I don't think Nessie would either.'

Edward and Jacob were standing feet apart. I rushed up to place myself between them. An image from years ago, crouching in a tent just before the battle with the newborns when I was still human, flashed in front of my eyes.

'Listen, Jake and Nessie can stay here. Don't look at me like that Edward. You know there's no point dragging them miles away from home. We've left them before while we've hunted. This time is no different. Anyways their phones will be on them if they need us. Edward, Nessie's not a child anymore,' I whispered the last bit only to Edward.

'How long will we be gone for?' Edward asked.

'Three days,' Alice answered automatically.

Edward glanced at Nessie who rolled her eyes at him.

'Dad I'll be fine. I can look after myself for three days. And Jake will be here.' Nessie ended in a disapproving tone.

'Fine,' Edward said shortly, 'but you have to ring us if anything, no matter how small you think it is, happens. Agreed?'

Nessie sighed, 'agreed.'

'Good,' Edward picked up my hand, 'lets go upstairs.' He whispered.

If I was human I would have blushed. We walked up the stairs with Emmett wolf whistling.

'Grow up,' Jasper threw a cushion at him.

'Hey,' Emmett threw one back.

'What have I said about fighting in the house,' Esme said sternly.

'Sorry Mom,' came two voices.

We entered our room. Edward embraced me in a tight hug.

'Are you sure she'll be ok,' he whispered leaning his head down.

'Yes, you way-over protective father,' I laughed as our lips touched.

'She is my daughter,'

'She's not a baby either. Let her live. Now back to us…' I pulled him lightly over to the bed…..

**Alice's POV**

I was flicking though my personal planner when it hit me. I had nearly forgotten two of the most important dates of the year.

'Alice? Are you ok?' Jasper asked. I had stopped looking though the pages suddenly.

'I can not believe we have all forgot something.' I said.

'What have we forgotten?' Emmett asked scratching his head.

'I haven't overlooked anything.' Jacob said annoyed, his face full of hotdogs.

'Alice, tell me. What's up?' Nessie asked sliding close to me.

'Guess,' I said.

'I don't know.' Nessie admitted after a minute of careful thought.

'It involves you and your mum.' I gave her a clue. A big clue

'Um…um…just tell me Alice.' Nessie sighed blinking up at me with her best puppy dog eyes.

'It's your birthday on Thursday and Bella's on Sunday!' I screamed excitedly, clapping my hands together.

Nessie was completely shocked as was everyone else.

'Oh, yeah.' Nessie said.

'I can't believe you almost missed your own birthday.' Jacob began to laugh at his wife's stupidity.

'Can I plan a party for you?' I asked eagerly but six voices shouted 'No!' at me.

'Why not' I said down heartened. Why don't they want a party?

For an answer Carlisle gestured at the television screen. They were running the report on Carter's murder again.

'Do we need another murder on our hands?' he asked me.

I pouted. Fine.

'And we are not having a repeat of last year either,' Esme put in.

I smiled. Last year in Alaska it had snowed on Nessie's birthday. So what else was there to do then have a giant snow ball fight? There was all of us plus Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carman and Garrett; it had been amazing. Apart from the fact that we had lost Nessie for nearly an hour because Emmett got carried away and chucked her at Garrett instead of a snowball. We found her two miles away, freezing and as angry as she has ever been. Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie didn't speak to Emmett for over three months after that incidence.

'But it's not going to snow here. We could invite…' I began but Carlisle cut me off.

'No. I know you might want to do something Nessie but I would like to keep it simple this year.' Carlisle said tiredly.

'Yes. Simple Alice,' Nessie glared at me.

I pouted again. I do feel bad about Carter but Nessie and Bella need a party. Or something special to mark the day. But what?

**AN: So I was thinking how this story could go on when I remember Nessie's and Bella's birthdays. Can't believe I nearly forgot about them. Some Twilighter I am. **

**I might not be able to update for a while because family are coming to visit. This chapter lighter than the last ones because I felt that the Cullens needed to have a chapter of just being alone away from the GG characters. xoxo **


	12. I Love You

**Ok. So in the last chapter not much happened. I was feeling ill and needed something to cheer me up. I was able to write this I'm still ill so no school. No updates this weekend though sorry. **

**But this chapter is back to the main story. I think it really contrasts to the last chapter of the Cullens being so happy and thinking the danger is over, but come on this is Blair. She doesn't give up without a fight. xoxo**

**Blair's POV**

Time dragged on. My head still wasn't working properly. Serena's blabbering droned on in my ears. I nodded vaguely at her meaningless words. I tried to act normal but couldn't. Come on Blair, my mind screamed, don't let them get to you. The sun streamed lightly though Serena's lace bedroom curtains.

But how could I not? I had always thought that I could out-smart and out-bitch anyone. Never had someone left me so vulnerable. I felt so ill. So small.

'Blair? Are you ok?' Serena asked anxiously, 'Are you upset about Carter? I didn't realise you like him so much. I'm sorry.'

How I wish I was upset about Carter's death. Guilt slipped into me. I had barely thought of him. What a horrible person I am. Someone dies and all I care about is that a group of teenagers out-smarted me.

'Blair, answer me.' Serena said, laying a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm fine. Just shaken.' I said shortly.

Serena gazed at me with pitying eyes. I didn't want pity.

'Just go Serena. I don't want to be around anyone,' I threw the glass of water next to me at her. It missed, shattering on the wall behind Serena. Water flowed down the white paint. Serena gasped then fled, probably thinking why she is friends with me.

I flung my head down on Serena's pillows. Her scent filled my nose and I forgot about everything for a moment. But I couldn't keep reality away for ever. More plans formed in my head. Plans that would no doubt fail.

I bit my lip. Why was everything falling apart recently? It had all started with the Cullens arriving. But everything I did just pulled me deeper into a black hole. Could they read my mind? I remember Edward's face. The feeling that he could hear my thoughts was still there. And Alice had said that she could see Rosalie kill Carter even though she was floors below her. Hm… No. Edward can't read minds and Alice couldn't see the future. Such things weren't possible.

But the most pressing matter was do I go to the police? One side of me said no. The Cullens would get me back harder than I could hit them. But the louder part; the dominant side, said go to the police. Show them you won't take their bullshit. I smiled.

I'm going to blame the Cullens. I'm going to the police. Today.

Maybe I should check with Chuck first. I mean I don't know what he is going to do. Pain slid though my body when I pictured him. His face full of pain and defeat in the room with the Cullens. My heart broke. He was so beautiful.

A knock sounded at the door then it slowly opened a slither.

'Chuck,' I breathed. The pain in my diminished at the sight of him. Chuck hesitated in the doorway, glancing at the smashed water glass. I blushed slightly.

'So Serena wasn't lying when she said you attacked her. I must say that I'm shocked,' but he smiled at me.

My heart missed a beat.

'Sit with me,' I patted the space next to me.

Chuck paused then sat by me. I waited in silence for him to speak. He was playing with his hands. Maybe he wants me to speak first.

'Chuck, I'm...'

'Blair, I think…'

We both stopped speaking and blushed at our mistake. Awkward silence filled the room. Chuck sighed.

'You first,' he said evenly.

'No, you,' I said back.

He sighed again but spoke.

'I don't want to go to the police.' He whispered quietly.

What? Why didn't he want to put those repulsive Cullens behind bars?

'Why not?' I gasped.

'Blair I really think they will twist our words and blame it on us. I don't want to spend the rest of my life behind bars.' Chuck looked me straight in the eyes. Then he blinked.

'You wanted to turn them in, didn't you?' he said surprise in his voice.

I nodded.

'But Blair… they… we…' Chuck whispered; his voice so faint.

'We can take them,' I murmured, staring intently at Serena's carpet.

Chuck laughed at that. I looked up shocked.

'I don't think we could Blair. They're not normal teenagers.' He said suddenly serious.

'I think Edward can read my mind,' I whispered, blushing again.

'No one can read someone's mind,' Chuck said.

'I think he can. And I…' I stalled. This one was even weirder than Edward reading my mind.

'What Blair?' Chuck took my face gently, turning me towards him, 'What is it?'

I forgot how to breathe for a minute, then gasped in a rush, 'I think Alice can see the future,'

Chuck stared at me for a moment then burst out laughing. I glared at him. I had just confessed one of my suspicions and he laughs at me. Some friend he was. I got up to leave but he grabbed my arm.

'Sorry. I wasn't expecting that and…' he stared off into space, 'well I've kind of been thinking along the same lines too,' he looked up at me embarrassed.

I sat back down. He put his strong arms around me.

'Chuck I want them behind bars,' I said forcefully.

'No. Blair you can't. Please,' he begged, 'Blair I mean it. I won't speak to you ever again. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life behind bars for a murder I didn't commit. I don't want to waste my life while they live theirs. Think of how everyone will react. How your mother would feel with a supposedly murderer as a daughter. You have to see my reasoning.'

I shook my head.

'But they'll get their own way,' I muttered.

'Life works like that occasionally. And do you really believe Carter was completely innocent in all of this. He's not the angel everyone thinks he is.' Chuck's hand clenched into a fist.

I paused. No I didn't. Carter was an idiot. He probably did provoke Rosalie. I looked at Chuck.

'No,' I said to his brown eyes.

He blinked at me with those dazzling eyes. I blinked too then leaned in.

I felt so alive when our lips touched. We moved in time, knowing so much about the other already. My hands gripped his hair tightly. I was never letting go. His arms wrapped around me; pulling me closer into his warm body. We broke for air then continued. His tongue traced my mouth hungrily. I released one of my hands and slipped it up his shirt. The feel of his skin was amazing. Nothing else matter. It was just him and me.

'Let's go to the police in a bit,' I said, unbuttoning his red shirt. 'After some alone time,'

But then he pulled away, a defensive look on his face. I reached for him but he shrugged me off. Rejection hit me hard.

'Chuck… come here,' I whispered. I needed him. Couldn't he see that?

'No. I can't. Blair, I don't want this. I don't want it like this. I am not going to the police. Let it go. Admit that you've lost. ' He looked at me gravely.

'Why not? I want to go. I want you.' I practically screamed at him.

'No. You're upset. You want comfort. You want your own way, as usual. Why do you always have to win?'

Chuck got up to leave.

'Chuck… No… come back…' I pulled on the back of his jacket, 'please,'

But his face was saying no. He turned away from me.

'I…I… I love you!' I shouted.

He stopped; his hand on the door handle. My heart beat furiously like it would never stop. I was heaving deeply.

Turning around he gazed at me as though he was seeing me for the first time. His brown eyes searched all over my face for lies but I spoke the truth.

I love him.

'Chuck… I need you,' I whispered, tears prickling at the back of my eyes.

'Well, that's too bad you didn't think of that earlier,' and then he left me as the first tears fell.


	13. Announcements

**Nessie's POV**

'Are you sure you'll be all right?'

'Yes Dad.'

'Don't roll your eyes at me. I'm pushing it leaving you with the dog.'

'Jake is not a dog! How could you say that?'

'I mean it Nessie. If I come home and you're on Gossip Girl again,'

'Do you have to remind me?'

'I'm just saying. And another thing…'

'I'm not listening to you anymore.'

I threw Dad a deathly glare and turned away from him. He can be so mean about Jake. I know they're meant to be mortal enemies, but he's my husband. And I am old enough to be left alone for a few days. Dad over reacts so much. I'd hate to be Mum. Imagine being married to him.

I shuddered as Dad shot an evil stare at me.

'Nessie, I'm serious. I'll stay here.'

'Dad, just go. I'll be fine for the millionth time. Mum tell him,'

Dad dithered by the elevator, seeming uncertain. Mum was holding the door open; she sent me a sympatric smile. The rest of the family were down in the lobby waiting for Dad to move.

'Edward if you don't get in this elevator in 10 seconds I'm going to go hunting with Alice and make you stay with Emmett and Rosalie. And you know what they get up to on hunting trips.' Mum said sternly.

I stifled a laugh. Rose and Emmett went off on their own on hunting trips. Trees were often de-rooted, craters were formed and animal's scared out of homes when they were alone. Dad screwed up his face in defeat. I love Mum.

'Fine, I'm coming. Remember Nessie call us if anything happens.' Dad said fatherly.

'I know. Have a great trip. Find some mountain lion for me!' I called as the elevator doors shut.

'Have they gone?' Jake's voice came from the kitchen.

'Yes,' I replied sinking onto the sofa.

'Excellent,' Jake shouted as he bounced over to the sofa.

His warm arms circled around me. My breath caught as he pulled me closer. Our lips met ecstatically. His hands flew up my shirt hungrily. I pulled his T-shirt over his head so I could feel more of his soft skin. I moaned. We never had a moment to ourselves. Living with eight vampires that have super sonic hearing does draw back on your privacy.

My phone began to beep.

'Jake, move. Jake, my phone's going off,' I finally pushed him off regretfully.

'Who is it?' Jake asked his voice full of hurt.

'I don't know. Unrecognised number,' I muttered as I asked the call.

'Hi Nessie Swan speaking. Who is this?' I asked politely.

'Chuck Bass,' the voice said.

I gasped quietly. Jake looked puzzled until I mouthed Chuck at him.

'Um what do you want Chuck?' I asked confused.

'I've been thinking about what Edward said. I don't really want to involve the law. Carter's an arrogant loser who is better off dead. I think Rosalie might have even done me a favour,' He laughed coldly at the other end, 'but seriously I'm not going to call the cops. I thought you should know.'

I was startled. I didn't think he would give in this easily.

'Thanks Chuck. It means a lot.' Maybe he's changed.

'Anything for you my darling,' he leered. Ok, maybe he hasn't changed totally.

'Doing anything today?' Chuck asked suggestively.

Jake growled quietly.

'I am spending the day with Jake. The rest of my family have gone on a hunting trip but I couldn't be bothered. Not really my scene all that nature,'

'I can't really picture Rosalie sleeping in a tent,' Chuck wondered.

'Trust me she gets very in to it,'

'Maybe I'll come around later then,'

'No Chuck I'm fine. I've er… got to go. Bye,' I ended hastily.

'I still hate him,' Jake muttered.

'You hate everyone who fancies me,' I said ruffling his hair.

'True,' he mused.

His lips found mine again and we continued from where we left off. Fifteen minutes later, though it felt like only moments, the elevator sounded.

The elevator swiftly opened. Jake and I jumped apart. The Russian doorman stood bemused at the sight of two teenagers breathing heavily, in various states of undress. In his hand was a formal white envelope.

'This… is for… Dr Cullen,' he stuttered, never looking at me in the eyes.

'He's unfortunately out at the moment, but we'll be happy to take it,' Jake said smoothly even standing there in his boxers.

The doorman staggered over but dropped the letter on the floor. Blushing bright red he bent down to get it. His sweaty hands shoved in it into my grasp then he practically ran out of the apartment.

'Maybe we should start to use our room more instead of the lounge,' Jake murmured, 'what's that?'

I opened the envelope carefully. An expensive white card fell out. Pale flimsy tissue paper was layered over a white card back. I gradually pull them apart. Black writing stained the snow white background.

**Mr and Mrs Brazen would be grateful if you could attend the funeral of their beloved son Carter Brazen. The funeral will take place on Sunday the 10****th**** of September at St. Paul's Church, Upper East Side, Manhattan. The service will begin at 10am. **

**If you could attend please call 04343295935**

**Thank you for your support at this difficult time.**

'Are we going?' Jake whispered as he read the letter over my shoulder.

'I think we are; it would displace Rose even further from a suspect.' I said reading it again, 'Oh no, the funeral is on my birthday,'

I sank back onto a sofa. What a great way to spend my day; at some loser's funeral.

'You'll be with me,' Jake said kissing my hair, 'and it will only last an hour or so. Then we can come back home. I think Alice has invited Tanya and her clan down so we've have a party afterwards,' he soothed.

That didn't sound too bad. I kissed his jaw.

'I'll just go and ring that we're all going,' I said.

I rang the number then when back to Jake. We embraced again. His fiery lips made patterns on my neck. I wanted him now.

'Let's go upstairs. Knowing our luck the whole of New York will burst into the apartment when we're in a very unsuitable position.'

Jake laughed, 'too true,' as he carried me in his strong arms.

**Blair's POV**

How many tears can a girl cry before she runs dry? You would think I should have no more left but more and more keep coming out. I think I must have cried a river by now. Maybe the government should take me to some far flung country where no has heard of Marc Jacobs or Gucci that is suffering from drought. There would be no water shortage with me there.

I sobbed. I hate Chuck Bass. I hate him. How could he pick those revolting disgusting Cullens over me? After everything we've been though. I though he had changed, how wrong I was. He's still only thinks of himself. Ass-hole.

I chucked my one of a kind Bendolfs cushion at the door. I wished I had a dart board with his face stuck to it. I grinned manically at the image of throwing darts at Chuck's head.

A timid knock sounded at my door. Dorota's head poked though the tiny gap.

'Miss Blair, this letter has just arrived for you,' her shaking hand held a white envelope.

Gingerly she set it down at my bed side table then back out cautiously. I grabbed it. Opening my heart sank when I realised it was a funeral invitation. Like I would go to Carter's funeral. He was a bigger loser than Chuck and that took something. I lifted my arm to throw it across my already wrecked room when an idea hit me. Maybe it would work.

I searched for my phone around my broken possessions that littered the floor. Where was it? I remembered vaguely chucking it by the window hoping it would fall out of the open glass. I tossed clothes out of the way. There it was. I greedily punched in the numbers from the funeral invitation. The dial-up tone annoyed me. Come on. I was filled with excitement.

'Hello, Manhattan funeral home. How can I help you?' a detached call centre voice answered.

'I am responding to a funeral announcement I received about Carter Brazen's funeral,' I responded, my heart pounding.

'Will you be able to attend?' the bored female asked.

'Yes, my name is Blair Waldorf,' it was now or never, 'I was wondering could you tell me if these people are attending. There are good friends of mine and I would love to see them. They would be under the name Cullen,' I lied. Friends more like enemies.

'Wait a second,' I waited impatiently, 'yes all of the Cullens will be attending. They rang up earlier. Can I be of anymore service to you?' she asked uninterested.

'No, that's it. Thank you.' I hung up.

The Cullens were going to the funeral. How cheap. Trying to make sure Rosalie's part in this stayed secret. Well I'll see. No one got away from me easily. I'll get them.

I dialled another number into my phone. A commanding voice answered.

'Hello, this is Blair Waldorf. I am attending Carter Brazen's funeral on Sunday and I was wondering if there will be police there? There will be… Excellent… Thank you very much… I know I'm scared to leave the house with a murderer on the run… The TV cameras will be there too? I forgot… Of course I don't mind… Mr Brazen is very well known and it is an awful tragedy. Thank you again… Goodbye now.' I hung up on the New York Police Department.

This was going to work. The police will be there; TV cameras will be there and the Cullens will be present too. This is going to be the most amazing scandalous funeral there has ever been. My plan was all ready set into motion. I didn't need Chuck; I could do this all on my own. They'll all be sorry they messed with Blair Waldorf…

**AN: Ok just worked out how to put anonymous reviews up. So now anyone can review. The reviews are amazing and my motivation. You guys are making my dream of becoming an author feel closer than before. **

**Not sure if funeral announcements look like how I've written it. I've never seen one. Or if that's how it works with all the ringing up stuff. Oh well. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	14. Event Of The Century

**Edward's POV**

'Can you see anything happening at the funeral Alice?' I asked for the thousandth time that day.

'Edward if you ask me one more time, I swear I will make you come shopping with me for a whole month,' Alice snapped, 'I've told you it's all blank because Nessie and Jacob are going to be there. I feel useless enough without you drawing attention to it every five minutes.' She huffed then sat down on a tree stump with Jasper.

Weak sun rays filtered into the clearing in a remote part of the state of New York. Bright green branches hung over our heads; small insects scurried away form the distinctive smell of predators. Seven pairs of golden eyes were watching me, waiting for my reaction to this news.

'God Edward, you've been such a bore this trip. We should have left you in New York with Nessie and Jacob,' Emmett moaned as he ripped a small tree up.

'And have another murder when he gets too thirsty.' Carlisle remarked harshly.

'Oh I didn't think of that,' Emmett said, throwing the tree at Jasper's head.

'I'm sorry Alice,' I apologised as Emmett and Jasper began to wrestle, knocking into trees.

A loud snap boomed though the clearing. They paused for a moment then continued.

'It's ok. I know you're worried but relax. It will all be fine,' Alice soothed.

'Ha ha. Edward relaxing; like that will happen,' Emmett laughed just as Jasper leaped at him from behind.

I growled at him. He had no idea of how protective I am of my daughter. Sometimes I wish Emmett had children but then I always feel sorry for those imagined kids.

'We'll have to leave soon children,' Esme said softly, 'Tanya and her clan will be arriving soon in New York and we'll have to be there to greet them,'

The rest of them began to move towards the city. Bella dithered on the outskirts of the clearing. She wondered over cautiously.

I felt Bella's arms around me as she kissed my shoulder. I relaxed for the first time in over two days.

'The funeral will be fine. I mean what's the worst that could happen?' she asked a beautiful smile on her face. She laughed slightly.

I laugh with her. What was the worst that could happen?

**Blair's POV**

'Dorota where is my black veil?' I screamed down the stairway.

The day of the funeral had arrived. My plan was in place. I breathed deeply to calm my nerves. I felt like I was going to exploded with the anxiety of not knowing if it will work.

'Miss Blair,' Dorota was holding my veil in her shaking hand. She didn't look at me as I snatched it from her grasp. I'll make it up to her after the funeral. Maybe buy her that cashmere jumper she had been eyeing in the Channel shop.

I wandered downstairs looking for my black bag. It would so work with my funeral outfit.

'Here miss Blair,' Dorota stuttered holding the bag as far as way as possible from her body. Ok now she's just making me feel bad. I have not bee that awful, well apart from screaming at her, smashing up my furniture and chucking food all over her. I mean, lots of teenagers do that right?

'… yes I told her that. Cyprus no! You can't do that at the church,' my mother's brainless babble echoed down from the floor above. She appeared at the top of the stairs holding hands with her disgusting boyfriend Cyprus Rose. I hate that man too but I have bigger things to worry about than him and his bald, short soul.

'Oh Blair,' Mother said uncertain, 'you're coming to the funeral. I though with your behaviour over the last couple of days you would have wanted to stay at home.'

I smiled sweetly. 'Of course I want to go mother. Carter was my dear friend' until he blew me off for Rosalie Hale, 'and I want to pay my respects properly. I know I've been terrible lately but I am saddened by grief over this horrible loss,' I finished using my best innocent expression I could mustered. I must have been awful if Mother noticed I was locking myself in my room. That woman barely notices anything with me in it.

'Ok. I was very worried about you,' Mother laid a remorseful hand on my shoulder then walked off with Cyprus trailing behind like a lap dog.

'The limo is waiting,' Dorota said not glancing at me.

Fine, be like that. I don't need you. I just need myself.

Mother, Cyprus, Dorota and I piled into the limo gracefully. While everyone apart from Cyprus who blundered in and nearly knocking me out with his flailing hands. Mother laughed and pretended to ruffle his bald patch. I sniffed irritated at their childish antics and settled back against a window watching my beloved city fly by outside.

Too soon we arrived at the Church. The towering building had entered my childhood very little apart from on Christmas morning or special occasions. Huge stain glass windows with scenes from the Bible looked down like Gods on the event below. Already crowds were present in the church yard. Several reports held microphones in front of smartly dressed men and women. TV cameras swirled around, trying to find some scandal or upset. Most of the population of Constance and St. Jude's were mingling in the neatly cut grass. In the distance I could see Carter's parents who looked like the only people who were truly grief over losing Carter. I bet most of the teenagers only came to be on television or a picture in the newspapers.

I exited the limo with Dorota at my side. Numerous people came up to me; offering condolences and regrets. I acted skilfully, pulling off the heart broken date; cruelly robbed of her love. A camera man seized me and pushed me next to Carter's parents. Dolefully I posed in sadden photos and film clips. Minutes ticked by slowly with me losing my touch ever so slightly with every second. I walked alone into the entrance hall after hiding form another reporter.

Gloved hands suddenly grabbed me from behind. I began to shriek but another hand wrapped itself across my mouth. I struggled unsuccessfully as I was pulled into the Lady's Chapel. Tall stain glass windows with the Virgin Mary holding baby Jesus gazed lovingly down on us. I elbowed my capturer in the ribs. He grunted; releasing me. I turned swiftly around and gasped.

It was Chuck.

He was half bend over holding his stomach. He glanced up at me with a pained expression on his face.

'Nice to see you too,' he groaned.

'Sorry,' I whispered pathetically.

Chuck nodded turning away from me.

'What do you want?' I asked staring at the stature of St. Paul.

'I… well…I wanted to see you,' Chuck replied; his gaze fixed on the wooden cross with the adult Jesus nailed to it.

'I thought you didn't want to see me,' I said pacing to the other side of the room.

'I changed my mind,' Chuck said thoughtfully, 'how are you feeling?' he asked caringly.

'As fine as I can be,' I retorted, my eyes on the red satin kneeling benches.

Chuck moved closer to me. His breath blew on to my side. I shuddered.

'Any plans for afterwards?' he asked in a too even tone to be carefree.

'No,' I answered truthfully.

'Want to come back with me?' he asked.

I paused. If my plan went well then I have no idea where I'll be. Would they take me to the police station or question me here? A slight ting of panic slipped in.

'I don't know where I'll be,' I whispered quietly.

For a few moments I didn't know if Chuck had heard me or not. I was about to speak when he did.

'You're not going to let this go are you?' Chuck asked picking up a rosemary bead.

'No. She murdered someone Chuck.' I said.

'You think I don't know that? If it wasn't for my information you would be none the wiser than those idiots in there.' Chuck replied playing with the blood red beads.

'So what's your plan then,' I asked sulkily.

'Let it go; it is a very refreshing thing to do once in a while.' Chuck said a small smile on his face.

'And how did you come to that conclusion?' I asked curiously.

'Well, I've been speaking to Edward…' Chuck began.

'You've been talking to Edward Cullen,' I said surprised.

'Er… yes. Once you get pass the whole 'he wants to land me in prison if I rat his sister to the police' he is quite nice.' Chuck said embarrassed.

'When?' I said tapping my foot angrily. How dare he speak to the Cullens without me?

'Yesterday. I heard they had got back from their camping trip and some of their relatives were down because it's Bella's and Nessie's birthdays. I wanted to introduce myself to them and wish Bella and Nessie a happy birthday,' Chuck was blabbering.

'How many females were there?' I asked annoyed. I knew him too well to believe his rubbish story.

'Um… well there were two females, Kate and Carmen, but their partners were there… and um…' Chuck finished lamely.

'Any single women?' My voice rising.

'Um…,' he looked away from me, 'there was the strawberry blonde Tanya,'

I sucked in my breath. He had been hitting on some relation of the Cullens while I was having a near breakdown. I turned angrily for the door with tears prickling the backs of my eyes.

'Blair, please. Don't leave me,' Chuck begged, his eyes smothering.

I stalled. Tears blurred my vision reducing Chuck to a black blob.

'Admit you just went to the Cullen's to hit on some beautiful women,' I said furiously.

Chuck shuffled his shoes.

'That wasn't the only reason,' he muttered, 'I did want to see Edward,'

I shook my head. Lies, lies, lies.

'Blair,' Chuck breathed.

'I'm leaving,' I walked away.

'Blair,' he repeated my name in desperation. I turned to look at his hurt face. Pain was clearly sketched in his expression; a pleading gaze engraved in his features. I lost my nerve. He wanted me, maybe even needed me. I paused at the door.

'Say it. Say it and I'll stay,' I whispered.

'Say what?' Chuck asked confused.

'Three words. Eight letters. Say it and I'm yours. Say it and I won't ever leave you,' My voice broke at the end.

Chuck looked back. He breathed in and out; his face screwed up in pain. His mouth open and closed; mouthing words that wouldn't sound. He continued to look at me. Tears fell down my cheeks like rivers.

I turned to go. His hand reached for my upper arm but I shrugged it off.

'Last chance,' my final offer.

Chuck's mouth opened forming the letter 'I' but nothing came out. He shut it with a snap with tears forming in his dark eyes.

'I...I…' he stuttered looking away from me.

My proof was clear. I was nothing to him.

'Bye Chuck,' I said tearfully.

As soon as I was out of the Lady's Chapel I rushed away. Tears ran freely down my face and short sobs escaped from my heaving chest. Blurred black shapes danced across my vision. My name being shouted in different voices but always with the same tone of shock. Surprised to see me or surprised to see me like this? I ran straight into a black blonde figure. Though my tears I could see it was Serena. She jumped back but immediately hugged me.

'Oh Blair. You poor thing. Is it only hitting you now Carter's dead?' she spoke in a baby voice like I was five.

I sobbed into her shoulder while she hugged me close. But I didn't feel comforted I actually felt worse. What do you do when the very person who hurt you so much is the only one who knows how to make it better? This thought made me cry even harder. Sympathetic hands patted my back and shoulders only speaking to Serena.

'Come on Blair. The service is starting now,' Serena muttered as the great church bells tolled ten o'clock.

I let her lead me though the crowds who willing parted for us. Serena sat me down next to my mother and took her place the other side of me. Mother leaped back form her seat at my appearance.

'Blair what happened to you?!' she said shocked, 'I leave you for five minutes and you looked like you've seen a ghost!'

'The ghost of Carter,' Cyprus said in what was supposed to be a spooky voice but failed miserably.

Mother laughed. 'Oh Cyprus. That was funny. But shh. You don't want anyone to hear you,'

I felt sick. I wanted to leave so badly but couldn't think of how to without causing a scene. The church was full of mourners though how many cared about Carter was probably very few. I tried to wipe away my tear marks though black mascara came away on the back of my hand. Why didn't I think to put on water-proof make up? I obviously thought I didn't care enough about Carter not to cry at his funeral.

A small child rang a golden bell and everyone stood up around me. I blinked as Serena pulled me up. A slow moving hymn droned on. Serena's soprano voice lifted above the noise while Cyprus's out of tune singing made me cringe. A dark wooden coffin slowly made its way down the stone marble aisle. Six men in black suits carried it dutifully. The funeral march took over where the dreadful hymn left off. I threw my hands over my ears. I can't take much more.

Fours pews in front of me I could make out the unmistakable heads of the ten Cullens. They were joined by five other heads that when they turned to follow the coffin's movement were as inhumanly beautiful as their relatives. I could make out a head full of strawberry blonde hair. Instant dislike for Tanya cruised my veins. How dare she try and take my Chuck away from me. Ignoring the fact Chuck doesn't love me. Tears again streaked down my cheeks and I did nothing to stop them.

Noise echoed around the church as hundreds of people sat down and once. I blinked in confusion at all the seated people until Serena dragged me down too.

'Please try and concentrate Blair,' she whispered pleadingly over the fat minister

. I tried to listen to the priest but couldn't. One name kept coming back. I strained not to look around for him. Knowing him he would have slunk back to Victrola to be with some worthless prostitutes. Because they would give him the escape he needed while I was stuck in this horrible reality.

In front Rosalie leaned her head on Emmett's shoulder. He placed his arms carefully around her, pulling her into an embrace. Kissing her forehead he whispered romantic nothings into her ear. Comforting the very person who forced us all to be here in the first place. Would I ever find a man who would do that for me? Would; could Chuck ever to that for me?

I snapped. I couldn't take the lies anymore.

'Stop,' I cried as the fat minister droned on.

'Blair! Sit down,' my mother whispered, pulling at my arm.

'Can't you see? Carter's murderer is in this church!' I shouted.

Gossipers began to whisper.

My mind reregistered several things as I spoke next. Chuck was sitting seven rows behind me and was shaking his head at me, his dark eyes pleading; my mother blushing bright red at my behaviour; Serena looked embarrassed; the girls from the steps were wearing curious expressions, the Cullens glaring at me and Rosalie begging with her eyes for me not to say her name. But I didn't stay quiet.

'Rosalie Hale killed Carter Brazen.' I said as everyone turned to the blonde pale girl who was hiding her face.

**AN: Oh drama. I wonder what will happen next. **

**It's my birthday on Monday! Yay, 15 at last! Can't wait. I hopefully will be getting Stephenie Meyer's book 'The Host'. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	15. Blair Waldorf Must Die

**Rosalie's POV**

'Look, you can't seriously think my daughter is a murderer?' Carlisle asked for the thousandth time.

'Dr. Cullen we have to take all these leads and accusations into account. This is a standard procedure,' the policeman replied officially.

Carlisle sighed, 'Does she look like a killer to you?' he gestured at me.

The man looked at me carefully. I was sitting on a hard wooden chair in the priest's house next to the church. I was sitting tearfully clutching my black veil. My skirt had several small holes in it from when I had torn it, nervous of my fate.

'We have to take all evidence seriously,' the man said though there was a hint of uncertainty at my role in this case.

'So you truly think my seventeen year old adoptive daughter is capable of murder?' Carlisle asked his voice rising.

'Well… I mean… anyone can do anything… only takes a moment… you do hear of child killers…' he trailed off, backing away from Carlisle's hostile glare.

'Do you really think Carter's slayer would have turned up for his funeral? What would be the point of that?' Carlisle said viciously.

The policeman was visibly uncomfortable at this suggestion.

'We have to listen to all leads…'

'My daughter is not a killer!' Carlisle shouted angrily, standing up, 'she would never do a thing like that.'

'Erm… calm down Dr Cullen… no-one is saying Rosalie did do it… it's just that…. Miss Waldorf's accusation is very… erm… different from others… and um… we have to take all information seriously,' the man tried to get Carlisle to sit back down.

'Blair Waldorf doesn't like my daughter. Rosalie had told me this earlier last week. Blair would probably find all of this hilarious that Rose is being seen as a suspect,' Carlisle said bitterly.

'Oh, yes. Well… that must be taken into account… but it still is strange,'

'I thought you had found a man who admitted to killing Carter?' Carlisle asked with his blonde head in his pale hands.

'Ah, you've seen the news before coming here. Well, yesterday evening, it was rather peculiar to be honest, a man staggered into the station. He was in a state of shock and was clutching his head. He was also moaning very loudly. Well, the whole station came down to find out who was making that dreadful sound. So we got him to quiet down after half an hour and he began muttering viscously. We though we had a lunatic on our hands. Several of the men were considering ringing up the hospital because that area is not…' the policeman was cut off by Carlisle.

'Yes, very good; but back to the man,' he said tiredly, rubbing his head.

'Oh sorry. So we started asking him who he was and he said his name was Scott Jason and that he had crashed Charles Bass's party last Saturday. This instantly got everyone on alert in case he had information on the Brazen case. And then he began muttering again but this time I could make out some words. Very weird that; he kept on saying 'white angel' 'cold touch' 'beautiful' 'pixie' 'wall' 'feeling of dread' were some of what he said. I was quite shocked. Then he suddenly started confessing to murdering Mr. Brazen. When he stopped he started crying heavily. And after that he began confessing to over ten murders in seven states. We did some research on him and found him wanted in Arizona, Texas and California amongst others. Dreadful business really.' The man was shaking his head.

'So why are you making my daughter a suspect if you have this Scott Jason?' Carlisle asked.

'It's just standard procedure. That and the fact remains why would Miss Waldorf stand up in front of hundreds to claim Rosalie murder Mr. Brazen? To say it is a high school joke is rather foolish. There must be some sort of evidence,' at this the man looked at me curiously.

I shook my head. 'I would never kill anyone in cold blood,' I whispered looking him straight in the eye. That part was true, but accidental killings when you're about to get raped is a different matter.

'I think my daughter has made the matter clear. I would like a written apology from the police and for you to tell those beastly reporters outside that Rosalie has been set up by a horrible young woman.' Carlisle said shortly.

'Of course, I mean Rosalie you do have an alibi for that night, don't you?' the police man asked.

'Yes. I did come to the party but felt ill after only a few minutes. I left a while before Carter's body was found,' I said my practice lines.

'Fine, all seems to be in order. We will tell the press you are completely innocent and it was all a big misunderstanding. Agree?' he asked nervously.

'Agreed,' Carlisle said, dragging me up and out of the church.

As soon as we left the sanctuary of the church the vultures of the press descended. I shielded myself as men trussed microphones and mobiles at my face. Shouts raged though the air; all of them asking why, how, my motive, will I strike again?

I was pushed though the crowd of swirling colours by a burly man. I collapsed into the sleek black limo gratefully. Carlisle too collapsed thankfully, next to me. We sped though the crowed streets until we reached our apartment block. Already some press people were there, setting up camp. As soon as our limo came into their view they began to hit at it excitingly. Carlisle opened the door slowly but was pushed out of the way by mountains of microphones and recorders. Shouts and calls ricocheted across the air, hurting my ears. Another huge man appeared from nowhere and half dragged me into the lobby. Two more stood guard by the glass doors, protecting me from the vultures. In the elevator I held onto the sides, gasping for air. Is this is what it is like for celebrities everyday? Carlisle watched over me carefully, like a real father.

The doors slid open gracefully. Immediately I was hit by the raised voices of my family. Emmett grabbed me into a hug but I was snatched quickly by Esme and Bella. Edward and Jacob were arguing, Alice was pouting, Nessie was crying and Jasper was trying to contain all of the anger and hurt inside him.

'Rosalie, how was it?'

'Did they hurt you?'

'I'm not moving! The New York Fashion Week is coming up soon. I have to be there.'

'Let me have her. She's my wife.'

'Shut up, you stupid mutt.'

'Don't call me that bloodsucker.'

'Will you all calm down? I feel like I'm going to explode.'

'Dad, don't hit Jake,'

'Nessie get off me!'

'Edward, let go off Jacob,'

Carlisle's mobile phone started ringing suddenly. All of us stopped shouting abruptly. Every eye was on Carlisle's pocket. Slowly he reached in to it and brought out his Blackberry. He frowned at the number then flipped open the phone; he pressed the button for loud speaker.

'Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking, how may I help you?' Carlisle asked politely.

'Ah Carlisle, long time no see,' a commanding voice answer. Gasps echoed across the room. It was Aro.

I felt sick. The Volturi knew; they were coming for me. I gripped hold of Emmett for support. They were going to kill me. Edward had pull Bella and Nessie away from the phone; as though that would save them. Fear was drowning us; the Volturi were coming.

'Aro....' Carlisle spluttered, 'what wrong? And how are you calling me?'

'Well, our delightful new receptionist Anna introduce to mobile phones a while ago. Brilliant inventions: makes keeping an eye on your coven much easier. Your move to New York was documented and observed as well. Also Anna has recently installed a television screen at her desk to make sure no vampires are causing havoc with humans noticing. Imagine my surprise when I wandered passed earlier and there on CNN was a young human girl saying that one of your coven killed a human man.'

The room stopped breathing. They knew of our involvement. They were going to come and kill us all. Closing my eyes I saw the pale faces of Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Chelsea and the leaders, Aro, Caius and Marcus.

'And what do you plan to do about that?' Carlisle croaked.

'At first I decided to come and kill you all,' Aro said pleasantly Growls erupted from all corners; each male defending their partners.

'But then I thought that I would have to kill some wonderful vampires and your delightful member Renesmee. And wouldn't that be a disaster.'

'So what is your plan now? Surely you didn't call to wish is good luck in the fight,' Carlisle said bitterly.

'Ah, we come to the formalities at last. Well, I am very against taking away some of your coven due to the fact I might lose some of my prize jew-…. I mean… to lose such talent… with Edward, Bella and Alice… and Renesmee…' Aro said longingly probably imagining the Volturi guard with Edward, Bella, Alice and Renesmee as members. 'As you can see I am very against attacking you. I mean in a city it would be awful. So we have decided that we are going to destroy that human girl who made the accusation.'

'What!' Carlisle shouted, 'you can't murder Blair Waldorf,'

'Blair Waldorf is her name. Excellent, that will save Anna hours of useless research. Would you also be so kind to tell me where she resides? That would help enormously when the time comes,'

'No Aro, you can't be serious; killing an innocent human girl.' Carlisle begged.

'Oh please Carlisle, don't tell me your coven has fallen for another human. Look how the last one turned out. Though Bella does make a powerful vampire,' Aro mused.

'I will not allow you to touch Blair. Stay away,' Carlisle said suddenly furious.

'Carlisle you're not possibly saying you're going to stand in our way? I don't want to destroy you but if you leave me no choice…' Aro trailed off suggestively.

'No innocent human is being harmed in our area.' Carlisle said finally.

'Then you leave me no choice. I do hate you for this, making me kill some of the most talented vampires I have ever seen and your amazing little half-breed but if you stand in the way of the Volturi then you must be destroyed. Goodbye Carlisle and your funny little coven. You were getting too big anyways.' The phone went dead.

We all glanced at each other terrified. What the hell were we going to do now?

**AN: Hey guys. Big cliff-hanger hey? **

**So I was thinking about this story and how much longer it can be. I have a basic idea what I want to happen which would take about 3-4 chapters. But if you really like this then I could probably lengthen that to about 8 chapters. **

**Tell me in reviews what you would like. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	16. Runaway Car

**Carlisle's POV  
**

'What do we do now?' Rose asked nervously.

'I don't want the Volturi coming here,' Bella said.

'It's a bit later for that Bella. They're probably already moving,' Jasper said bitterly.

'Then we have to go,' Edward said still holding Bella.

'We can't leave Blair,' Nessie wailed.

'Nessie, she's just some human. There are billions of them. We need to go,' Jasper shouted at her.

'Don't you shout at my daughter,' Edward yelled at Jasper.

'Well it's not my fault your daughter has a death wish,' Jasper shouted back.

'Edward no!' Bella and Emmett dragged Edward back as he raised his fist.

'Look what has happen to you all; arguing amongst yourselves and fighting. This is what the Volturi want.' I said, 'how are we meant to fight the Volturi when we can't have a discussion.'

My children all looked down abashed.

'We need to get to Blair, as soon as possible. Persuade her to leave the country quickly. Not all of us need to go with her of course. Some will be should stay here, because the Volturi will know of our involvement. Is that clear,' my voice rang commendably around the room.

'Who's going and who's staying?' Esme asked.

'Edward, Bella, Jasper, Renesmee and Alice are to go with Blair and who ever else she decides to take with her. Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme you will stay with me here. We'll try to hold the Volturi off and maybe give them a false trail.' I said hopefully. The chances of them taking the bait were minimal.

'What if… you know…someone…di-…dies…?' Nessie whimpered.

Again everyone looked at me as those I had the magic answer. I had no idea. I glanced at my beautiful wife. I could never live without her. How was I going to cope if she didn't make it? I knew my children couldn't cope without their mates either. I gulped.

'We carry on,' I said gravely.

Nessie sobbed. Rosalie began to cry tearlessly.

'This is al my fault. If I hadn't gone with Carter then none of this would have happened,' she cried into Emmett's chest.

'Its ok babe. We'll get though this,' Emmett whispered into her ear.

'We've already defeated the Volturi once before,' Jasper soothed.

'Yes, but when we were all together and with a pack of werewolves and covens of vampires,' Edward said.

'We can still take them,' I said hopefully, 'we just have to be cunning and work quickly. Alice and Bella you get Blair's mother, stepfather and maid out of the country somehow, Edward and Jasper, you persuade Blair to leave. Nessie you wait outside with the new Mercedes. The rest of us will wait here and work out another plan. Everyone clear?' Nine heads nodded at me.

'Good, lets go,'

**Blair's POV**

I lay on my bed staring intently at the ceiling. I was never moving from this spot. No one could force me too. Those stupid police telling me that Rosalie couldn't possibly be Carter's murderer because some other idiot had confessed to killing him. And the fact he was wanted in seven states went in his favour. I threw a pillow at the ceiling in anger. I knew it was her but no-one would believe me. Mother had told me she was thinking of disowning me after that stunt. I sighed. The one time I'm telling the truth everyone thinks I'm crying wolf.

My phone beeped. I ripped it open to see who it was. Gossip Girl, it figures.

_So the funeral of the year became the funeral of the century. Where do I begin minions? B's shocking accusation of R being a murderer was turned to dust by the good old NYPD. How does B think R murder Carter; with her stilettos and handbag? You know you love me, xoxo Gossip Girl. _

I tossed my phone into a corner. Stupid Gossip Girl and her stupid blog.

A knock sounded on my door heavily. I ignored it. Probably Cyprus or Dorota, they'll get the message soon enough. I turned away from the door and stared at my lace blue curtains instead. I heard the door open a creek then shut. Light footsteps trod on my carpet slowly. I felt anger in me again. Why can't they get the message? I don't want to se anyone. I sat up furious.

'Go away,' I shouted then stopped and blushed.

Chuck stood uncertain at the foot of my bed. His hands twitched and his face looked resigned.

'I'll go then,' he murmured unhappily.

'No, stay,' I gushed then blushed again.

Chuck hesitated then sat slowly at the bottom of the bed. I sat up properly then moved closer to him.

'Why are you here?' I asked curious.

'To see you,' Chuck said after a pause, 'I felt awful in the funeral with you standing up all because of me,'

'I didn't just do it for you,' I muttered, 'why aren't you with Tanya,' I pronounced her name with hatred.

'Ah… well…with all the drama with Rosalie, they left straight away to go back to Alaska… rather frightened they were… she said something about a group starting with a 'V'. Very strange,' Chuck mused.

At least I don't have to compete with Tanya anymore. But I still leaned away from him. I couldn't forget the incidence in the Lady's Chapel. Chuck was staring at me attentively and I looked back.

The door banged open. Chuck and I leaped backwards in surprise. Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale were standing framed in the doorway. Their pale beauty knocked me out, then I realised they look angry and slightly afraid.

'Blair, you have to come with us,' Edward said carefully as he and his brother strode into my bedroom.

'What!' I yelled, 'I'm not going with you anywhere,'

Jasper reached forward and grabbed my arms. I again jumped back. His hand was freezing.

'Hey, let go of her,' Chuck shouted pushing Jasper.

Then I felt strangely relaxed all of a sudden. I stepped back from Jasper and leaned against Chuck.

'Blair listen to me,' Edward said softly, 'you have to come with us. If you stay here your life will be in danger. Please come with me.' His eyes were scorching gold and hypnotising me.

I nodded dumbly. He held out his hand and I took it, despite the coldness of it. I was pulled to my feet but another hand gripped the back of my clothes. I turned and saw Chuck pleading at me.

'Why are you leaving me,' he asked, 'you don't like them Blair. I bet it is a trick to get back for telling the world about Rosalie,'

Chuck's words made me pause. Why were they taking me?

'Why are taking me? Where am I going?' I asked slightly hysterical. I pulled at their cold hands.

Edward and Jasper glanced at each other. Suddenly I felt very calm again. I wondered vaguely where all these modes swings were coming from.

'Blair, someone is coming here,' Edward said, 'they want to… kill you,' his voice dropped to a whisper; 'we need to hide you. We can help you,'

'Someone wants to kill me,' I whispered frightened.

Edward nodded. Tears stared forming. I feel the cold hands of death grip me. I was too young to die. There was so much I needed to do. Chuck embraced me as I began to sob.

'Edward we need to go. We're losing valuable time,' Jasper's voice seemed so far away.

'I know, I know,' Edward said annoyed, 'have Alice and Bella finished their part of the plan?'

Then Alice and Bella ran into the room, almost like a cue.

'Done, they're on their way to the airport as we speak. Carlisle and Esme will phone when they board the plane. Now they're safe.' Alice said to the boys while Bella looked sadly at me.

'Nessie is downstairs with the car. We need to leave,' Bella said her eyes still on me.

'Blair,' Edward offered me his arm. I went to take it then remembered Chuck.

'What about Chuck?' I asked.

The four gorgeous teenagers halted then glanced at each other.

'Maybe we should take him,' Bella whispered.

'No, that's just another one. Leave him here,' Jasper said bitterly.

'But he might tell others if we leave him,' Edward argued.

'I say take him. It will give her some normality. And then she won't be alone,' Alice said.

'Fine, but I'm not in charge of him,' Jasper said as he walked out of the room.

Alice and Bella stared grabbing handfuls of my clothes that were scattered across my room. Edward was staring intently at Chuck and me.

'Do you have a suitcase?' Alice asked helpfully.

I pointed over to b my wardrobe. She smiled at me then danced over there. She and Bella were moving to quick for my liking. I sigh against Chuck. I was glad of him for once.

'Who are we running from?' Chuck asked Edward.

'I'll explain in the car. It is very complicated and I don't have the time now. But understand you won't be coming back for a while,' he said gravely, 'we'll do everything in our power to keep you safe but sometimes accidents do happened. You might get hurt or worse.' He spoke in an apologetic tone.

'We're done, time to say goodbye,' Alice said, snapping shut the suitcase.

I turned to say goodbye to my house. I walked though the rooms in a dazed like trance. I couldn't believe, couldn't register that someone wanted to kill me. That though terrified me. The elevator ride seemed to take longer than usual and the Cullen's sweet perfume drugged me. I was barely awake when I was half dragged half carried though the lobby. Several people glanced at me but looked quickly away when the Cullens glared at them. Outside Nessie and Jasper were waiting next to a black sleek seven seated car. When they saw us, Nessie opened the back seat while Jasper went in the driver's seat. I was seated by the window with Bella on my on my other side. Alice and Nessie got in the boot while Chuck sat the other side of Bella. Edward was in the front passenger side. The engine growled softly beneath my as we sped off do the road. Soon we were leaving the bright lights of New York and were roaming outwards towards the dark abyss of the countryside. I could hear Chuck's gentle snores coming from beside Bella. I too felt tired and rested by head against the darken glass of the window. I watched the luminous lights of my city disappear as my eyes shut.

**A/N: Ok guys decision time. Do you want Blair and Chuck to be turned into vampires? I've had ideas for both scenarios so tell me which you will prefer. Love you all xoxo**


	17. Isle Esme

**Blair's POV**

When I opened my eyes again the harsh midday sun was glaring though the windows at me. I moaned then turned to the other side only to be faced by Bella. I jumped as far back as my seatbelt would allow me. Bella smiled slightly down at my frightened face. Edward and Jasper were talking up front while Alice and Nessie chatted behind me.

I looked out of the tainted window and did a double take. Outside were sand and dust. Some bushes were on the edges of the dirt beaten road but I couldn't see any signs of civilisation. No sign of New York was present.

'Where are we?' I asked sleepily.

'Just south of the Mexico-USA border,' Bella said simply.

It took a moment for that thought to process. South of the Mexico-USA border. That meant we were thousands of miles away from New York. How long had we been travelling?

'How many hours have I been sleeping?' I asked curiously.

'Um… seventeen hours. You were so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you,' Bella said surprisingly motherly.

Seventeen hours, wow, I was tired. I tried to not let the surprise show on my face but when I looked up I could see Edward was smirking in the front. I glanced back out of the window. I wasn't looking at him. I wanted my silence to be dignified but suddenly a question popped into my head as I gazed out to the surrounding countryside.

'Where are we going?' I asked Bella.

They all stopped talking though I was only speaking to Bella. They glanced at each other uneasily. It was Chuck's snore that broke the quiet.

'To South America,' Bella answered in an automatic voice, like she had learnt off by heart.

'Where?' I asked again. Did they think I was that stupid not to realise South America was huge.

'It's a small island of the coast of Brail, usually for honeymoon couples,' at this Bella's eyes twinkled at Edward, like they're married or want to be, 'but we're using it because it's Esme's and its safe,' Bella finished shooting Edward a seductive glance.

'Your mom owns an island?' I asked amazed. I knew they were rich but this rich?

'Yeah,' Bella said awkwardly.

How do I say my next question?

'Who wants… to you know… kill me,' I ended in a whisper.

Again glances passed around the car as though I wasn't there. This was going to become annoying if it continued.

'We'll tell you when Chuck wakes,' it was Jasper who answered; 'it will be easier to only explain it once.'

That seemed to be the end of the conversation and I was reduced again to watching the desert fly by and listening to Chuck's small snores. It was then I realised we were speeding too fast on the dirt road. Panicking I glanced at the speed Jasper was driving at and found the dial at 120mph. I stopped breathing; Jasper was the one who want to kill me.

'Blair, Blair. What's wrong?' Bella's anxious voice filtered into my head. All of them were looking at me with terrified expressions on their stunning faces.

I snapped back into reality and screamed at Jasper 'Slow down!'

This instead of making up slow down, caused him to burst out laughing. I was now more convinced that he wanted to kill me.

'Jasper's not the person after you,' Edward said between his own laughter, 'we're here to help you, remember?'

'Then can you please slow down?' I asked, holding onto the seat for safety.

'It would be better if we put as much distance between us and New York as possible,' Edward replied as Jasper went even faster.

I tried to settle down but the questions kept on shouting in my head, begging to be asked. I knew that they wouldn't say anything until Chuck woke, but how long can someone sleep for? Unless they drugged him?

'Chuck is fine,' Edward said suddenly, 'we didn't drug him.'

'Did you just read my mind?' I asked shocked.

Edward instantly looked uncomfortable. He shifted in his seat guiltily.

'Um… no, it was pretty obvious by your expression,' he said staring intently out of the window.

'Sweet?' a bag of sweets was abruptly pushed into my face. I leaped back. It rustled in front of me, like it was dancing in a pink and yellow bag.

'Nessie, leave Blair alone,' Bella told Nessie off.

'I'm trying to be nice,' Nessie retorted, 'and Blair might be hungry.'

'Nessie do you have to shake that so much? They really smell disgusting and you're spreading the smell,' Alice shuddered and wrinkled her nose.

'Stop it, you evil people. I'm comfort eating. I'm away from my darling Jake,' Nessie wailed, 'it's not fair. You guys get your partners but Jake and I are spilt up,' she collapsed sulking and pouting in her seating while tossing another sweet in her mouth.

Edward rolled his eyes at her antics.

'You'll see him hopefully soon enough.'

'Where is he?' I asked wondering.

'Washington State,' Nessie replied, 'he meeting up with some of his extended family there. There's a whole pack of them,' she laughed slightly at the word 'pack'.

'Yes, they really 'howl' the place down,' Alice giggled.

'They act like 'dogs' when they're together,' now Bella was snickering.

What was with all the dog jokes? Maybe it was a family thing.

'Can you please tell me what is going on? We can re-cap for Chuck later,' I offered.

'No,' Edward said tiredly.

I sulked then an idea came into my head. I leaned across Bella quickly and punched Chuck in the stomach. Bella's cold hands gripped my upper arms and threw me back into my seat. Chuck instantly woke up; his coughing and gasping sounded loudly around the car.

'God, where am I?' Chuck asked dazed, 'what the… Bella, what a surprise,' Chuck leered at her.

Bella pushed his hand angrily away as Edward growled. Chuck retreated back.

'Fine, be like that,' he glanced behind him and lit up when he saw Nessie, 'Nessie, wonderful. Decided to take my offer?'

For an answer Nessie spat her sweet straight into Chuck's hopeful face. It stuck onto a lock of his dark hair. Irritably he struggled to release it as the car laughed. He sulked against the window.

'Chuck's awake. Tell me who is chasing me,' I ordered to Edward.

Edward glanced nervously around the car first. I saw Bella nod slightly next to me. He sighed then spoke.

'There is a… family called the Volturi who think they are somewhat royalty that usually live in Italy. My father, Carlisle, lived with them years ago where they criticised his way of living and his morals and tried to change him to be like them. After a while Carlisle left them and started his own family. We grew in numbers and the Volturi grew jealous and worried. They thought our family would over throw them; which is untrue and we have no desire to live in Italy. Well um… just after Nessie joined our family, the Volturi thought… well they felt that we were doing something… erm… illegal.'

'Why do they thinking fostering a teenager is illegal?' Chuck asked curiously.

'It wasn't the joining the family bit,' Nessie answered from the back, 'it was how I became a member,' she looked hopefully at Edward as though for approval.

'Yes. So they decided to visit us,' Edward continued, 'but they left after seeing that Nessie was… normal and ... um… no threat,' Edward seemed to be struggling to say the right words or trying not to give too much away, 'and since then they've been trying to find anything little thing that could give them an excuse to visit us again,'

'So why are they after me?' I asked still unclear.

'Your scene at the funeral caught their attention. They heard you shout Rosalie's name out in front of the TV cameras. This was the chance they were waiting for, a perfect excuse to come to New York and destroy the Cullen clan,' Edward's voice was dripped with bitterness. I felt full of hate for this unknown group suddenly, I felt like I wanted to kill them. What was with these mood swings?

'So why are they after Blair then? Surely it should be you they should be after?' Chuck asked his face screwed up in confusion.

'It was us until Aro, one of the leaders, decided that he didn't want to destroy us. He finds us… interesting,' the last word was stressed with distaste, 'and feels he could one day make us 'see the light' and join his coven. He was not in favour of the idea of killing his 'prized desires' so he chose to target Blair seeing as she made the accusation against us. But when he phoned up Carlisle to tell him of their plan, Carlisle naturally told Aro no way was he harming Blair with us around. Of course Aro took this badly and is now trying to kill our family as well. That's why we're here, to protect you and ourselves,' Edward finished.

I sat in stunned silence. They were here to protect me? After all the lies, rumours and hurtful things I had done against them? Tears filled up my eyes. I can't believe they were so kind.

'Oh, don't cry Blair. We're here to help you,' Bella said motherly as she squeezed my hand, 'we'll try not to let anything horrible happen to you,'

I nodded. I felt so safe with them. The rest of the occupations went back to staring out of the windows or talking. I pressed my forehead against the tainted window glass and tried to act brave and thoughtless but my mind ran away with me.

The day dragged on with the car speeding dangerously fast along beaten South American roads. Puzzled Latinos stared enquiringly at our flashing black vehicle. The only time we stopped was for petrol and food breaks. The broken down shacks of service stations were millions of miles away form my usual life of designer shops, skyscrapers and luxury. During those times Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper disappeared or stayed in the car. Only Nessie came with us into these buildings. I tried to broach the subject several times but Nessie pretended to not hear me or changed the subject quickly. The others never seemed to eat, at least in front of me but again when I tried to ask Nessie she changed the subject. I felt so depressed, there was millions of secrets the Cullens were keeping from me. I found that sleep was a good waster of time but no-one can sleep forever. My saviours tried to keep me amused but I was soon bored in the confined space. Two days stretched by with nothing happening apart from the endless flow of countryside fly by and stilted conversations that didn't concerned anything to do with our predicament.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Jasper slowed down. We had entered a small port town by the coast. The car slowly crept though the narrow streets of people and stalls. Then we were facing the grey ocean that had a blanket of cloud above it. Waiting for us on the docks was a small speed boat that floated gleaming on the dull water. Excitedly I opened the door and stretched my legs gratefully. I heard Chuck sigh from the other side of the car as equally thankful as I was. Edward was speaking Portuguese to a local man who handed him a set of keys. Alice, Jasper, Bella and Nessie were already settling into the boat and unloading my luggage. I walked gingerly over to them with Chuck following me. Soon Edward finished speaking and jumped gracefully into the boat and started the engine. We were speeding cross the choppy waters, splashing each other happily; all of our problems forgotten for the moment.

An island came into view slowly rising from the watery sea. It was the most beautiful place I had ever been. I could see shapes that looked like trees, plants, a dock and one that looked like a house. Edward slowed down the boat and gradually we entered the one-boat dock. I stepped off the boat in a trance. It seemed magical, though even that didn't do it justice. I walked up a pebbled path with tall trees that surrounded it when the house came into view. The house was so perfect, all natural and ideal. Palm trees shaded the pathway and colourful flowers and plants draped up their trunks and leaves. Walking in a daze I pushed opened the front door carefully. Inside was a beautiful as the outside. I searched all the rooms: the spacious kitchen, the huge lounge, the bathroom, the blue bedroom and lastly the white bedroom with a double bed taking centre stage in the middle. I reached out to touch and was astonished by the smoothness.

'You like it?' Nessie's voice broke my daydream.

'It's the most faultless, wonderful place I've ever been to,' I whispered.

'Yes, its amazing isn't it? There are dolphins that live close by and all sorts of fish. And the sea is just down there, can you see it? Its wonderful, Jacob and I used to go down there all the time when we came last year,' Nessie finished with a dream like look on her face.

'Are you worried about Jacob?' I asked her warily, sitting down on the bed.

Nessie sat down besides me with her beautiful face screwed up in thought. Then she sighed.

'Yes, I am. I love him and there is a … possibility that I might not see him again,' Nessie's brown eyes swam with unshed tears. I hugged her tenderly. She wiped her eyes on my shoulder but I didn't mind, even though in New York I would have yelled at anyone who tried to do that. I don't know how long we sat there, each wrapped in our own thoughts, but the sky had darkened by the time we moved. Only Bella and Alice were in the kitchen. They looked up from what they were cooking to smile at us.

'The men are outside building a bonfire. Chuck wants the whole camping experience,' Bella was shaking her hand in fake despair.

'Come on Blair, let's go. They've probably gone all wrong,' Nessie said as she pulled me outside.

The cover of cloud was still present overhead. Loud bangs and playful shouts could be heard from by the beach. Edward and Jasper were carrying palm tree trunks with Chuck almost running to keep up with them. The boys threw the wood onto the ground next to another pile of trees. Jasper soon had a fire going with Edward and Chuck chatting admirably. I wondered vaguely how all of a sudden we were friends with the Cullens when only a few days ago I hated them all. Bella and Alice brought out food though only for Chuck, Nessie and me. I had become used to the others not eating. It barely registered now. I tucked in greedily, I hadn't realise I was so hungry. Edward and Bella were talking absorbedly with their voices rising. I became instantly interested. Though New York was thousands of miles away I could still pick up a good gossip.

Bella stood up far too quickly and shouted at Edward. Tension gripped me. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

'Edward, they should know,' Bella stressed, 'what happens if the Volturi turn up? How will we explain it then?'

'I knew you were keeping something from us!' Chuck shouted standing up,' you drag us half way across the world and don't even tell the truth. How should we trust you now?'

'You wouldn't believe me anyways!' Edward shouted back angrily.

'Please just tell us,' I muttered. Amazingly everyone heard apart form Chuck though I thought I was speaking far to low for ordinary ears. The Cullens looked at each other. Jasper sighed.

'They should know,' he said resigned, 'Edward you tell them,' he turned his back on Chuck and me.

Edward dithered, trying to think of the right words. I watched him intently, waiting for truth.

'There is no easy way for me to say this… you won't believe me anyways,' he said uncertain, 'you'll probably think we're all mad… but it's the truth… well… um… you see… we are all… vampires,' he whispered.

The fire crackled dangerously as I processed that information. Vampires...

'You're vampires,' I gaped astonished.

They nodded apart from Nessie.

'I'm a hybrid. Mum got pregnant with me when she was still a human,' she explained.

'Wait, Bella's your mother,' Chuck said puzzled

'Yeah, and Edward's my dad,' she answered.

Ok, this was so weird. Edward smirked suddenly.

'I know' he said.

'Did you just read my mind?' I asked shocked.

'Yes, it's my special gift,' he smiled his crooked smile.

'Wow,' Chuck breathed.

Edward laughed and winked at him. Then tension that had choked us before the truth was told had lifted and we were joking again like before.

'And Jacob is a werewolf,' Nessie said simply.

'A werewolf,' Chuck gasped.

'Well a shape shifter to be précised.' Bella corrected, 'that's why he is in Washington State. The rest of his pack and another pack reside there. He is going to ask for their help to fight the Volturi. Last time they helped us and it turned the battle into our favour. We're hoping this time it will do the same thing.'

Ok, Jacob was a shape shifter/ werewolf thing. Were all mystical creatures real? Wizards, witches, banshees? Another question shoved into my head.

'Wait, why aren't you eating us?' I asked.

'We don't drink the blood of humans just animal's.' Alice explained.

'You're in no danger from us,' Edward soothed, 'but the other vampires are a different matter. Only Tanya and her clan in Denali are…'

'Tanya's a vampire!' Chuck shouted shocked.

'Yeah, didn't you think she looked us a bit too much like us?' Alice asked.

Judging by Chuck's astonished face, he didn't. I laughed and then I remember the Volturi.

'Are the Volturi vampires?' I asked.

Five heads nodded at me. So I was on the run from sadistic vampires and being protected by a coven of vampires, a pack of werewolves and a hybrid. So surreal. Another idea formed in my mind.

'Why can't you just change me and Chuck? Then the Volturi will have nothing to worry about because we'll be like them?' I asked hopefully but was cut down by five angry growls.

'No,' the all shouted, knocking me over.

'Sorry Blair but we're not going down that road again. It was hard enough once with me,' Bella said apologetic as help me up again.

'Ok,' I said weakly, 'I just thought it would be a good idea…' I trailed off pathetically.

Bella smiled softly at me. Chuck was staring at Edward with hungry eyes.

'I'm not changing you so don't even try it,' Edward growled at him.

Chuck blushed forgetting Edward could read his thoughts. He fidgeted uncomfortably.

'You'll both staying human and must promise never to tell another human ever about us,' Edward said.

'I promise,' I said quickly, 'like who is ever going to believe me?'

The four vampires and one hybrid considered this for a moment.

'No-one,' laughed Nessie.

'Chuck?' Alice said.

'I promise never to tell a living soul that mystical creatures exist and are walking around us,' he spoke winking at Nessie.

'Back off. Now you know the truth I can use my full force and I'll set my werewolf husband on you if you hit on me again,' she laughed and playfully punched his arm.

'Now should we tell you more about us…?' Jasper started.

The fire flickered lower and sent sparks into the air during the warm night. We spent all night learning about vampires, werewolves and hybrids. My favourite part was learning about Jasper's past and the wars in the South. I felt so awkward when Edward explained Rosalie's transformation and the reasons behind it. I understood fully why she accidentally killed Carter. I really wanted to hug her though she was miles away from me and trying to save my life. The Volturi were also properly described and I felt fear until Jasper calmed me down. Knowing where my random mood swings were coming from was good to know as well. Edward began to tell Chuck and me about meeting Bella for the first time when she was a human. I giggled at his expressions of her clumsiness. Soon the whole group was laughing at him even Bella.

Alice suddenly stopped laughing. A chill entered swept the bonfire. Her face was filled with fear and terror.

'Alice, what is it?' Jasper shouted anxiously, shaking her.

'No, no,' Edward yelled jumping back and grabbing Bella.

'Edward what is it?' Bella was screaming.

'They know we're here. The Volturi are coming here,' Alice whispered with her gold eyes wide with panic...

**A/N: I will not be updating at all next week because I'm going on a school trip and unfortunately I can't really take my computer with me. So I'm leaving you with this long chapter and huge cliff-hanger. I hopefully will try and get something up next weekend, maybe. This was meant to be two chapters but I felt it work better in one. Tell me if the characters act OOC or anything is wrong. **

**Hope you like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter about B and C becoming vampires. I've made my decision which is not going to please all of you because everyone had different ideas and opinions but it's where I want to go. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	18. They Bite Humans, Don't They?

**Chuck's POV**

They're coming…

Those words echoed in my head, breaking my skull, pounding at my brain. For the first time in my life I was paralysed by fear. As much as I want to run, run far away, I couldn't. My legs were stuck to the ground and weren't moving for anything.

Hands grabbed my shirt, ripping it in the process. I was pulled and pushed in swirling colours far too fast for human speed. Distantly I could hear Blair's strangled sobs and cries. The perfect beach house disappeared quickly and was replaced by the starling blue ocean. I stumbled into the speed boat and it took all my might to hold on. Fast whispers echoed around, sometimes broken by a shout. I was half dragged into the waiting black car and shoved in. A cold hand pulled my seatbelt on and Blair was pushed beside me. Bright reds, greens, and yellows flashed by outside the tainted windows. My stomach began to lurch and before I could move my head was out of the window and I was sick at 130 mph. Bella released my head slowly then started speaking hurriedly to Edward. Behind me Alice was muttering to herself and trying to see the future clearly.

'Edward, we can't out run them. They're coming no matter where we go,' Alice was shouting over the deafening roar of the car.

'Yes we can,' Edward stained as he made the car go faster.

'Where are the others?' Nessie asked, 'did they find the wolves?'

'The others are coming as fast as they can with the wolves. They've just got on a plane for Rio de Janerio now. Carlisle trying to book a car to try and find us,' Alice said her face strangely blank.

'And the Volturi?' Jasper asked tensely.

'On their way. They found out about Isle Esme and have been hunting down people on the way we travelled. Aro realised we must be hiding there so he coming to investigate though when he 'interrogates' more local people he'll find out we've run. Then they'll follow.' Alice said gravely.

I held Blair defensibly. She continued to cry onto my shoulder, her sobs raking over her whole body. Myself, though, was cold, deathly cold. Maybe this was how it was like to become a vampire, to be this cold and unreal. All I could think about was how this could be my last day on earth, last day with Blair. My heart stopped beating for a moment and the vampires turned towards me in case I had suddenly died. Why had I wasted so much time with her? I should have told her I loved her back at the funeral. Damn, I'm so stupid. Glancing down at her, I made up my mind.

'Blair,' I breathed quietly.

Somehow she heard me over her cries. She gazed up at me tearfully and let out a small whimper.

'Yes,' her voice broke with new tears. I paused and bit my lip. It was now or never.

'I love you,' I whispered, staring deeply into her warm brown eyes that lit up beautifully.

She gasped in surprise then began to cry again. Oh God. I've messed up once more.

'Blair, I'm sorry. Please stop crying,' I begged pleadingly as I wiped her tears away tenderly.

She stifled a sob then leaned up and lightly pecked my lips.

'I love you too,' she breathed against me. My heart skipped delightedly. She loves me…

'I love you more,' I whispered back smiling. She let out a small giggle and cuddled into me.

Sharply the car turned a corner throwing Blair even more onto me. I grabbed onto her tightly. We skidded wildly with everyone shouting. Loud crashes and bangs filled the air as we stormed though trees and tall pants. I stated feeling a mixture of panic and calm which was the weirdest sensation I had ever had in my life.

'Edward, stop!' Alice shouted panicky.

The car crashed though more undergrowth and trees. We tore up roots and trunks as we blindly destroyed the forest. Blair was screaming at my side terrified. Suddenly we were out of the shade and into a huge clearing. I staggered out of the car.

'Chuck, watch it!' Edward shouted pulling me backwards.

I was about to get annoyed at him for hurting me when I realised I was standing just over a meter away from the edge of a tall cliff ledge. I visually gulped and gripped onto Edward harder. He hauled me over to where the others stood in the middle of the clearing. I watched as small insect and animals darted away from the vampire's presence. Soon all the bird calls had died down and silent smoothen the air.

'The Volturi have picked up our scent and they're following it here,' Alice said her face blank again.

'Alice, when are they coming?' Bella said agonizingly.

'Four minutes, from that direction,' Alice said pointing over to where we just came from.

I breathed in to steady my nerves. Jasper saw that and sent a wave of calm over to me but even that couldn't keep my panic away for long. Nessie holding onto Bella like she would never let go while Edward placed his arms over the pair of them lovingly. Alice and Jasper were embracing quietly. I looked own at Blair. For once she wasn't crying but there were tear tracks running down her beautiful face from her earlier cries. She bit down on her bottom lip uncertainly and blinked up at me. I tilted my head down and kissed her full on her blood red lips.

This was like nothing I had even felt before. Previous experience paled in comparison. Never had something so small meant so much. The pain of permanent separation, no hope of coming back, was clear to how we moved together. If I was to die in this Brazilian clearing, miles away from my home city, I was going to go with Blair. Because I couldn't live without her, that part was certain. I deepen the kissed, tracing her mouth with my tongue. Blair was weeping once more making my face wet as well.

A cough sounded from behind us. Breaking apart I saw the Cullens staring at us with heartbroken expressions on their faces.

'I'm sorry to break you two up but we need to get into positions.' Bella said sadly tightly gripping Edward and Nessie's hands.

I nodded holding onto Blair's hand with all my might. No evil vampire was pulling us apart; we were stuck together until the bitter end.

We stood in a triangle shape with Edward and Jasper at the front with Bella and Alice at the sides of their mates. Behind them stood Nessie, Blair and me.

'You can run but you can't hide,' a menacing black figure stalked out of the mist, an evil smile playing on his white face.

**Bella's POV**

Fourteen dark shapes emerged from the undergrowth with their cloaks blowing behind them. Aro was at the spearhead with his brothers Caius and Marcus flanking him. The rest of the guard trailed at the rear. I pushed my shield out to protect my family, Blair and Chuck from mental attacks. Sure enough I felt Jane send her mental pain waves towards us. I smiled ruefully at her disappointed face.

'Ah, you've brought that pesky human with you. Excellent and what's this? Another one too! Well it gets better and better,' Aro said happily and clapping his hands together like a child.

'You're not harming them,' Edward said forcedly.

Instantly Aro's stance changed. The Volturi guard visibly tighten their poses, ready to attack on command. Caius looked at us in disgust while even Marcus forced a vague expression of surprise.

'So Carlisle was right,' Aro said tightly,' you are planning to protect those pitiful humans. Surely your strange diet is to blame for this.'

'I think Aro,' Caius spoke for the first time, his voice dripping in contempt, 'that maybe the Cullens have become far too big. I mean, look what they have done: telling humans of our existence. What other vampires would be able to get away with that. And it's startling obvious that they have no plan to change these ones. Maybe it is time to destroy them for good.'

I stiffen. They were going to destroy us. Behind Caius the guard was nodding in approval with Jane having the largest grin. She sent more pain waves towards us but my shield deflected them.

'Yes, I have been feeling the same way for a while. But only half the coven is here,' Aro gestured to our group.

'We can hunt the others down easily,' Demitri sneered.

Felix laughed and knocked knuckles with him. I felt sick and growled at them. Caius and Jane grinned evilly at me.

'I'm bored of this pleasant reunion,' Caius sneered, 'I think it's time to take care of the humans.'

Instantly every eye was on Blair and Chuck who huddled closer together scared. The Volturi stepped forward slightly, sniffing the air for the taste of human. Jane and Alec were the first ones to move out of positions with twisted smiles dancing on their pale faces. Demitri and Felix followed, also grinning manically. I shielded Blair and Chuck more as Blair whimpered frighten. I knew what it was like to be human in a front of vampires who want to kill you. And I wouldn't wish it on anyone.

'Attack,' Aro drawled, a sick smile playing on his twisted face.

The guard leaped onto us. I braced myself and tore into Jane. She growled at me and then counter-attack. I could hear Edward snarling as he lashed out at Felix and Alec. Alice was dodging in between bodies as she led her attackers on some sort of dance. Near the trees I could hear Jasper and Nessie trying to protect Blair and Chuck from the hungry vampires. I tried to extend my shield over them. Jane shot her rays at Chuck and he fell to the ground screaming terribly. Blair jumped down next to him and tried to drag him to the cover of trees. I burst past Jane and knocked her aside as I raced towards them. Out of Blair's sight, Caius was approaching wickedly, his eyes black with thirst. Chelsea suddenly appeared blocking my path. I growled and launched into her, biting her rock hard neck. She screeched then bit me. We locked into a fight, wrestling and punching, knocking into other battles. I saw Caius make his way slowly to the defenceless struggling humans. I tried to shout out to Blair but Chelsea bit down on me again. My spirit was fading, I can't move her. The rest of my family were locked in their own fights; the Volturi were too strong and had much larger numbers. We needed help…

Then suddenly several large hairy shapes burst out of the forest. The Volturi leaped back in surprise at the snarling beasts. Then they lowered into crouches and sprang. I could hear the rest of my family joining the fight. Screams and shouts blasted though the clearing though I was unsure from which side. Rose and Emmett were fighting back to back with a pale leg in Emmett's hand. One of the guard was staggering with one foot. I rammed Chelsea off me and Sam leaped in my place. She screamed as Paul and he lashed at her. Some of the guard began to retreat with the unexpected guests. Carlisle had taken on Caius, giving Blair a chance to run off while dragging Chuck along. He stumbled along still shaken by his encounter with Jane.

'Well Bella. How nice to see you again,' Aro drawled at me.

I turned quickly around to face him. We circled each other carefully, neither one making the first move. Then he jumped and crashed into me. I punched, kicked and bit with all my might. His white teeth sank into my marble skin leaving crescent shape marks. Venom cursed around my mouth waiting to be injected. Shouts and screeched sounded loudly around us but neither of us gave the outside world any attention.

Another shape joined the fight. I growled at Felix. I wanted to take Aro down. Felix began to bite my back as Aro attacked my front. I threw my arms out to grab their heads. Felix's hand reached over my mouth and my teeth gnaw at it. He screamed as two fingers fell off into the green grass. His eyes glared at me with black hunger. He paced forward…

Then a scream (different from all the rest) echoed around the mountains, bouncing off the ancient rock.

I turned scared around blindly. Alec and Jane were holding a struggling Blair and Chuck tightly by the edge of the trees. The cliff face crumbled dangerously beneath them. The whole battle stopped as the humans struggled against their capturers.

No… No… No…

We had failed. I threw off Felix with a hard push and bit his mangled hand off. He too screamed but nothing like Blair's. I ran forward but was shoved aside by Aro who laughed without humour. I fell painfully to the ground.

'Too late, my precious treasure. Did you really think you would win,' he laughed again then signalled the evil twins.

On orders they both lowered their pale heads in time so that they were only a few millimetres from the human's pulsing necks…

**AN: Worth the wait?**

**Tell me in reviews how you found it. Is it realistic for the Cullens and the Volturi? Did they act OOC? How was the fight scene? **

**Love you all xoxo**


	19. The Thin Line Between Vampire And Human

**AN: Thanks to R2-D2106 and apocalyps24 for helping me with this chapter. You guys are amazing.**

**Bella's POV**

No… No… No…

I dashed forward. Pushing past Marcus I hurled into Jane. She screeched shrilly and dropped a withering Blair on to the grassy ground. We began to fight with the cliff crumbling beneath us dangerously. I could see that Alice was trying to remove Blair from the scene as Blair screamed in agonising pain. Besides me Edward was battling with Alec. He bit into Alec's arm and ripped it off. The shriek that sounded from Alec cut though me horribly. Edward's mouth gashed on Alec's pale neck and the skin tore. Jasper was building up a bonfire while Emmett and Rosalie guarded his back from the screeching Volturi guard. Aro was standing on an up root tree ordering his troops to go back and back even though they kept on getting injured. White pieces were being flung into the flames and I became memorised by it.

Suddenly pain sneered at my side as Jane's pearly teeth sunk into my thigh. I kicked at her forcefully and we began to fight again. On the ground I could see faint trails of blood, like rubies. This caught Jane's attention and she began to move towards it. Her black eyes were wide in her hunger for blood. Knowing this could be my only chance I kicked her lower body. Jane fell to the ground clutching her broken leg. She wailed pitifully, all the time glaring at me. I reached down and pulled at her dirty hair and pulled her up. She tried to hit me but her leg stopped her. I felt her trying to hurt me with her 'mind waves' but my mental shield held firm. My teeth sank again and again into her pearly skin tearing parts off. Screams pierced my mind but I tried to block them out; roars and bellows blasted against my head. Jane's wild eyes glared at me, mad for the blood and my death. Her mangled body fought pathetically under mine as more of her body parts where taken off but still her mouth kept darting to the pool of scarlet blood by her head. Turning her deranged head towards me I could see drops of red glistering on her perfect teeth. I felt physically sick even though it was impossible. I snapped her skull off without looking. Jane was at last still in my hands. I gingerly stood up shaking forcefully; I felt so emotionally drained. I had thought the battle was over but it wasn't.

Though some of the Volturi guard had disappeared, some remained. All three leaders were present though Marcus was dithering by the outskirts of the trees, calling for his brothers to stop and run. Aro was shouting orders at a disfigured Demitri to attack Jacob and Seth while Caius was staring seething at me and the broken bundle of his most loyal servant.

'You've killed them!' Caius angry voice sounded around the clearing. I glanced next to me. Edward was snapping away at the body of Alec and chucking it to Jasper to burn. But at Caius' shout, he stopped and glared at him with undisguised hatred.

He advanced forward snarling. Edward crouched protecting me. Caius jumped to attack Edward. They began to fight above ripped black and grey cloak, green grass and bright flowers.

Edward…

I wasn't having stupid Caius take away my soul mate. The vicious vampire slashed into Edward mercilessly. Dashing to their fight I leaped on Caius' back. He growled and snarled tugging to unrelease my grip on him but I held on tightly. Edward assaulted his front while I bit into his bitten back. We struggled to contain the Volturi leader. He bit, growled and roared beneath us but all of his moves were seen by Edward before they could be made. My white teeth chewed on his skin as his bones poking up from under the pale skin. Caius' buckled from below me throwing me off. He staggered backwards from Edward and me with his head barely on. He smiled thinking he had got away but he forgot the wolves. Sam and Jacob, the two Alphas, clawed into him ignoring Caius' screams for mercy. The rest of the pack gathered around howling at the fallen leader. Soon Caius' moans were silenced for the last time. Jacob held up the broken body with his teeth while the wolves pulled it apart.

'Go!' Edward shouted at the remaining Volturi. Marcus had fled during the fight leaving Aro alone. He was shaking visibly his face screwed up in pain and confusion.

'But… how… we… humans…' he whispered confounded, 'how can you fight for them? They're so weak and…'

Emmett and Jasper suddenly leaped forward snarling. Aro shoot backwards in fear.

'Sons, calm down,' Carlisle placed a hand on each of their shoulders, 'as long as Aro agrees never to harm us again then he can go unscratched. Understood?' But he directed the question at Aro.

Aro just blinked at Carlisle and glanced around the clearing. His breath came in stutters and gulps as he took in the worst battle the Volturi had ever faced. He stared terrified at us before disappearing the way Marcus had gone. There was a second of quietness then the whole clearing burst into cheers. I hugged Edward the hardest I ever had and kissed him lovingly. Nessie broke our embrace to pull us into another hug then Jacob ran over in human form and crushed all of us. I laughed loudly. We were safe once more.

The clearing needed to be tidied up before we left. The smoke from the bonfire hung over the green grass like a disease while barely any flames were given out. I tossed Jane's battered head into the blaze smiling. Emmett and Jasper were playing a kind of perverse baseball with Caius's head and his arms. Then I remembered Blair and Chuck. Carlisle was huddled over them with Esme hovering next to him. Both individuals were withering on the ground. I bended over Blair and Chuck for Carlisle's analysis.

'They've been bitten,' Carlisle said sadly as he watched the two humans twitchin pain.

'But can't you suck the blood out like you did with me with James' blood?' I asked.

Carlisle paused while thinking my question through.

'I think they're too far gone to be saved,' he muttered quietly.

'I'm not having them part of our family!' Rose shouted.

'Why not?' Jacob asked annoyed turning on her, 'you've travelled half way across the world to save them. How can you still hate them? We'll only here because of your actions,'

'Yes, but…' Rose said unhappily, 'I thought they could just go back to New York and we could forget about them,'

'I think it's a little late for that darling,' Esme said caringly as she tended to Emmett's wounds.

'Then we've to move them to safety. Who knows what still hiding here,' Edward said as he picked up Blair gently.

We exited the clearing guarding the two withering humans. The black Mercedes was covered in plants and trees so the boys tore them off. The rest of the family had come in the four of the same car.

'Where are we going?' Rose asked as we placed Blair and Chuck in the back seats of the cars.

'Take them to La Push,' Sam's growl came forth.

'Yes, La Push would be safe. It would take awhile to get there but I suppose we could reach there before the transformation is completed.' Carlisle mused.

I settled into one of the cars between Nessie and Edward. Nessie's tired head dropped onto my shoulder as she fell asleep. I wondered if she had had to kill anyone today. I had been to busy with Jane to notice her in the chaos. I snuggled nearer to her. My baby.

Edward held my hand gently as the car sped off and excitement crammed my veins. We were going back to Forks, back home…

**AN: How did you find it? I found writing the battle parts harder than I thought as I'm not a violent person so sorry if that is bad. **

**So would you be interested in reading a sequel? If so do you have any title names for it? I've been thinking about this for a while and it would cover B and C coming to terms with becoming vampires and stuff like that. **

**Love you all xoxo**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

**Two days later…**

**Serena's POV**

Tears ran down my perfect cheeks as I stared at the picture of Blair and me. We were smiling at the camera with our arms around each other, standing by a water fountain in Central Park. I held back a fresh wave of tears as I remembered that day. It was before I left; before Bair became a bitch; before we realised that friendship didn't last forever. Tears splashed silently on our smiling faces. The sun was glaring in our eyes and Blair's dark eyes were half closed against the light. I hugged the old photo close to my chest. Where was Blair?

My hand went to my phone and I clicked on the last message from Blair:

**Hey S, **

**Don't freak but I'm leaving for a while with Chuck. Don't come looking for me, I want to be alone. I'll be back as soon as I can. **

**B xxx**

How could she thinking that just disappearing after Carter's funeral would not make me worry. She was my best friend of course I was going to worry. Some deep feeling inside me said it wasn't Blair writing the message but someone else. I shrugged it off; I was going mental.

Footsteps were sounding towards my door and I wiped my eyes quickly.

'Serena,' my mother breathed.

It had taken Blair and Chuck to vanish for Lily to act like a proper mother. Lily placed her thin arms delicately on my upset shoulders. Wiping away some tears from my face she drew me in for a hug.

'We'll find them soon,' Lily soothed, rubbing my back reassuringly.

'But what if we don't,' I cried like a child.

'Oh Serena, we will. They'll come back in a few days, I promise,' Lily said positively.

'But where are they now? Why didn't they tell me they were leaving,' I choked out my worst fear. What if they didn't love me anymore?

'They probably left in a rush. Do you know what I think? I think they went off for some alone time, if you know what I mean,' Lily laughed at her suggestion and reached over for a tissue for her daughter.

I took the tissue gratefully. I wished Blair was here and even a small part of me wanted Chuck. Never did I ever think I would want the repulsive Chuck Bass.

'Come on. Bart's taking us out to dinner,' Lily said standing up, 'we're going to try and forget about Chuck and Blair for a few hours. Ok?'

I snuffled. Forget them? How could I forget my best friend? Was Bart trying to forget his only son as well?

'Serena,' Lily's voice was harsher than before, 'I'm not asking you again. We need to put on a face for the public, understood? Eleanor is coming too so I don't want any talk of Blair in case it upsets her. Blair and Chuck will be back before you know it and after a couple of weeks you'll be arguing and bitching just like old times,'

I sighed; I wouldn't put it past us. I wiped my eyes one last time.

'I'll be down in fifteen minutes,' I said stiffly.

Lily smiled at me and patted my shoulder. She left me to get ready.

Instead of finding clothes I sat at my windows and watched the Manhattan traffic zoom past. I opened the large window and stuck my head out, breathing in the clear night's air. Car honks and constant chatter filtered up to my penthouse window. Every street corner had a memory attached of Blair and Chuck. I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life prayed.

'Dear God, if you're up there, please look after B and Chuck. I know they'll not the most religious of people but they'll my best friends and I want them here with me. If you could just guide them home I would be internally grateful. Thank you, amen,' I finished my rubbish prayer and made a lop-sided sign of the cross.

My phone beeped noisily in my jeans pocket. Annoyed I grabbed it and flipped it open. It was a message from Gossip Girl:

_I have sad news Upper East Siders; it seems Queen B and C have disappeared for good. My sources tell me they were last seen being dragged into a black Mercedes by a group of beautiful mysterious people who sped them off into the dark of the night. Spooky, huh? But who are these guys? Kidnappers? Drug dealers? Slavers? My mind reels with the possibilities. But there are more pressing matters at hand, like who will become the next Queen? Will S take her best friend's crown or will it be passed on to Little J? You know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl. _

One single tear escaped my closed eye lids. I let it run until it fell off my cheek. Did no one else care but me that they could be gone forever?

'Please come home B,' I whispered out to the night sky, 'I need you,'

**Blair's POV**

Pain: all consuming pain. Flames licked my skin unmercifully, whipping me without stop, even for a moment. I tried to scream but even that did nothing to stop it. Distant voices told me not to shout, not to scream for relief. But before I could answer they were gone and I was left alone in the fire. I lost track of the time and place; all I could think about was the pain and flames. Never before had I felt pain like this; never had I screamed so much. Was I dying? If death ended this feeling then I welcomed the Grim Reaper with open arms.

But maybe this was death? Maybe I had ended up in Hell and the devil was torturing me. Maybe this would carry on forever. Was it too late to pray for forgiveness?

But the fire seemed to be dying slightly. The flames didn't rise as high as they once did. The pain didn't seem as excruciating, but only ever so faintly. Was I being taken to Heaven? More voices flowed over the blaze vaguely. I tried to work out what they were saying.

'… they must be close to waking up soon…' a man's voice said.

'Soon, Edward, soon,' replied another man tiredly, 'give them a chance,'

'Alice?' the first voice said, 'how long?'

'Let me see. They'll wake up in…'

But then pain seized me again. I yelled out and felt coldness. I yelped. After all the heat and blaze this was alien. Soothing noises echoed clearer and clearer in my head. Snatched whispers and murmurs filtered to my mind. I tried to speak and move my mouth but it didn't respond. Another wave of pain hit me hard and the coldness disappeared rapidly. I struggled to find the cold again but I blacked out into the fiery darkness…

**AN: So there it is. Thanks for sticking with me until the end. Thanks to all the reviewers, people who put me on favourites and put me on alerts and to the people who read all of this. I can't believe my first Fan Fic is finished. Hope you've enjoyed reading this and can't wait to see you back for the sequel! Anyone thought of any good title names for that yet? I suck at those. **

**Love you all **

**wishiwasalice**

**xoxo**


	21. Chapter 1 of 'The Start'

**Hey guys. I've started on the sequel to 'Gossip Twilight' but I realised that many of you wouldn't know when it's up so here's the first chapter. I decided to call the story 'The Start' if you want to look it up. If you want to read what I've written so far it's on my profile. **

**Previously… **

But then pain seized me again. I yelled out and felt coldness. I yelped. After all the heat and blaze this was alien. Soothing noises echoed clearer and clearer in my head. Snatched whispers and murmurs filtered to my mind. I tried to speak and move my mouth but it didn't respond. Another wave of pain hit me hard and the coldness disappeared rapidly. I struggled to find the cold again but I blacked out into the fiery darkness…

**Three years later…**

_Gossip Girl here. It's been three years since Queen B and C disappeared for good. Fake sightings and dodgy photos have swamped the gossipers amongst you but still no sign of them anywhere. Have they vanished off the face of the earth? Or are they hiding in France with their love child? I know which rumour I prefer. _

_You know you love me, Gossip Girl_

**Blair's POV**

'Are you ready yet? I want to go,' Nessie's impatient voice yelled though the large house. I heard Emmett laugh loudly in the lounge as he waited with Jacob, Rose and Nessie. The rest of the Cullens lived separately from us. We would be visiting them soon, if I could survive today. Nessie's voice again shouted to me to hurry up. I sighed and tugged at my hair one last time. It was as perfect as it would ever be.

My golden eyes raked over my whole body thoughtfully. My pale fingers lightly touched my cold hard arms. My Gucci black trousers fitted smugly against my perfect legs and my white blouse shaped my chest great. Any girl in the world would die for this body. But the one part I loved the most was my eyes. At the moment they were butterscotch gold that danced in the sunlight but when I was thirsty they turned a menacing black, the darkest black I had ever known. They were so different to my dull brown human eyes, these ones were gorgeous. I smiled and the goldenness danced even more. But would they still be gold this evening?

'Blair if I have to come up there,' Nessie voice rang up the house. I sighed once more; I couldn't stall forever, it was time to go.

I ran at vampire speed down the old stairs Esme had lovingly restored when we had arrived. My hands briefly traced the light pine wood before I nearly flew into Jacob. He held me carefully.

'Careful Blair. Just because you'll a vampire doesn't mean you can't fall,' he winked at me. Emmett laughed.

'I'll tell you all the times Bella fell. There was this one occasion…' he started.

'We don't have time,' Nessie cut off her uncle ,' we need to go, now,' she looked at me as though I was the one making time move faster.

'Come on then. Get in the car,' Emmett said huffily.

With Nessie becoming a general in her sleep over night we were soon zooming down the highway to our stop. Emmett was driving the off road Jeep with Jacob in the front with him. Nessie, Rose and I were sitting on the back with the windows down the full way. My dark curls bopped in front of my face so I tied my long hair back. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad, I could do this.

'So what's the plan again,' Nessie asked pleasantly as the wind whipped her brown curls back. I rolled my eyes. I knew the plan; we had been going over it for days now.

'Nessie is this really needed?' I asked tiredly.

'Yes it is needed Blair. Unless you wanted to be responsible for an innocent human's death,' Rosalie shot back sharply.

I glared at her. I didn't want to be reminded that I could kill someone, someone with a family and a job and a future.

'We don't want a repeat of last time you came in contact with humans,' Jacob said from the front passenger seat.

I flinched. Why are they bringing that up? They know I hate myself for killing that hiker. It had happened just over a year ago; I had been hunting with Emmett, Jacob (in wolf form) and Rosalie. I let my mind slip back to then:

'_Come on Blair, stop being a snob about these things,' Emmett had called, his hands filled with mud._

_I screwed up my nose, it stank. Thick brown glop oozed from between his huge pale hands. I turned my back from him. I might not still live in New York but I still had standards and touching mud was one of them. _

'_Emmett, leave her alone,' Rosalie said harshly to her husband. She was drawing a detailed map of the surrounding area with Jacob with lines showing the movement of animals. I crouched over to them and placed my head on the brown hairy wolf. Jacob eagerly licked my face; gross. He was worse than Emmett. _

'_So a herd of deer typically resides over there,' Rose gestured between the trees, 'hopefully they'll be close by now.'_

'_Deer,' Emmett moaned, 'Is that the best there is in this place?' _

'_If there was anything better do you think I'll be here,' Rosalie said shortly. _

'_Good point, babe. Race you there wolf boy,' he called back to Jacob as he jumped over a tree trunk. Jacob howled and tore manically after the vampire. Rose just shook her head and we both ran after them. I loved running. _

_The boys were crouching to the side of a small clearing where 10 deer were eating. _

'_Ready?' Rose whispered._

'_Last one in has to eat kiss Edward's feet,' Emmett yelled as he flew in to the pack. I laughed as positioned myself to join him when I caught a whiff of something. Something far better than human…_

_Instantly I was running quickly from the stinking deer and was following the scent of the most delicious aroma I had ever smelt. Behind me I could hear the shouts and calls of Rose, Emmett and Jacob but I ignore them. Nothing was getting in my way. I tore though the useless bushes and undergrowth, I needed that smell. That's when I saw it, a hiker holding his map upside down, obviously lost. His back was turned from me and that was all I needed. Feeling the others catching up with me I leaped though the air gracefully towards the red of the hiker's raincoat…_

'Blair, Blair, Blair! Are you listening to me?' Nessie said annoyed.

I blinked startled. 'Sorry,' I muttered, 'I was thinking,'

At that Nessie rolled her eyes.

'Stop thinking and listen to me,' she said glaring at me comically. I fought back the urge to laugh.

'Tell me the plan one more time; don't look at me like that! You know my dad will keep me from Jake if he finds out that I didn't do exactly what he said to do,' she put her hand on my cheek and showed me a memory of Edward forbidding her to see Jake for some reason or another. Nessie face was full of tears as she shouted furiously at her father.

'Sometimes I think Edward overreacts,' I muttered darkly.

'Blair, has it really taken you three years to work that out?' Emmett asked smiling.

'Stop trying to get out of it,' Nessie said angrily.

'Fine, we're going to arrive at the service station. Jacob, Rose and Emmett are going to wait by the car while you and me go inside and buy some snacks. I'm paying for them with the human less than a metre away,' I repressed a shudder; I wasn't messing up this time, 'if I do 'mess up' then you'll scream, signalling Emmett and Jacob to burst in and rip me from the human. Then you and Rose will tidy up the mess while the boys try and calm me down. Once that's done we'll drive away and hopefully no one will ever know it was us.' I finished.

'But try not to kill the person. Rose and I don't want to spend all our day cleaning up blood,' Nessie whimpered.

'I'll try my best,' I whispered, a sudden feeling of nerves gripping my body tightly.

Nessie glanced at me for a long moment then decided there wasn't anything else she could do. I stared out of the window. We were moving south with the scenery slowly changing but the cloud above stayed the same thick blanket of grey.

Our destination was a run down service station about 200 miles from our current home. We had decided here because of the distance between it and our home in case I mucked up and because it was usually deserted. Today was no exception and thankfully the petrol pumps were clear from any other vehicles. Emmett drove slowly into the dusty sand and parked carefully by a pump but also with a clear exit.

'Come on let's go,' Nessie murmured softly taking my hand.

A bell rang shrilly above the door as we entered the run down gas station. An old woman looked excitedly from her magazine and gasped noisily. Her dull grey eyes took in our alarming beauty and top designer clothes. Greedily she gazed longingly at Nessie and me as we walked silently to the sweets. I grabbed randomly at multi coloured bags and bars. Though it was impossible for my heart to beat I pictured it as drumming as though I was a human still. Nessie eyed me wearily; she didn't want to drag me off this woman's dead caress.

'Just remember not to breathe if she comes too close,' she whispered supportably.

I nodded confidently and took a deep breath pointlessly. I could do this. I strode over to the elderly woman. I half threw the sweets and money down on the battered counter that had seen better days. The woman's eyes widen at the sight of money' obviously customers were rare around here. In her rush to attend to a customer she dropped by money on the floor. Quickly she dashed around the other side and bend down just as I did. Suddenly I realised her head was only a couple of inches from mine. My eyes grew wide as I took in her pulsing neck mere seconds from my razor sharp teeth. I could just imagine the flow off her scarlet blood as it rushed though my mouth; the taste which would be 100 times better than lousy animal's blood. The memory of the hiker's blood was strong in my mind. Venom flowed into my mouth, willing to be released. But then some faded conscience hit me. I should let her live. This dreary woman had done nothing wrong. I wouldn't disappoint my family again. Straightening up I shoved the change onto the counter as the woman got up. She smiled hesitantly at me. I snatched up our bag of useless trinkets and nearly ran out of the shop. I ran into the car without looking back in case I decided to go back in. The others hurried in quickly and we drove off leaving dust flying in our wake.

'You did it!' Nessie screamed in my ear overjoyed. Emmett and Jacob grinned from the front as I collapsed on to the seat. Even Rosalie was smiling brightly. I had been in an enclosed space with a human and hadn't killed them. I felt on top of the world.

'Come on let's get back to the others to tell them the good news. Maybe you'll be able to come out more now you can control your thirst,' Jacob said happily.

'Chuck will be there,' Nessie smiled.

Chuck.

I hadn't seen him in ages. When we were first changed we both had been too violent with the crazing for blood to act normal so the Cullens had spilt us up so we didn't fight and kill each other by mistake. I had stayed with Nessie, Jacob, Emmett and Rose while Chuck lived with the rest of the Cullens. The last time I had seen him had been seven months ago. I shuddered inwardly at the memory. Chuck had completely ignored me even though his eyes were gold. He left after only an hour with Edward and Jasper and on the way back to home had nearly slaughtered a hen night party. Chuck just wasn't safe to be with. I sighed; I hoped the last seven months had changed him. Maybe he had matured and wasn't trying to murdered innocent people anymore.

'Alice says he's all right now,' Nessie said, 'not as good as you, but he's getting there. Everyone's different.'

'I know, it's just… well… do you think we'll feel the same way as we did before,' I spoke my darkest fear to Nessie. The boys upfront took the hint and turned the radio on loud and started singing nosily to current songs. Nessie bit her lip in thought.

'You should… I mean I don't know any couples who both were changed at the same time… but my mum felt the same way about dad after she was changed,' she looked at me helpfully, 'it will probably be like three years ago,' Nessie smiled dazzlingly trying to cheer me up.

'Yeah, it will be like old times,' I smiled back at her.

The car sped silently along the deserted roads bringing me closer to my former love.

**AN: Hey guys. Do you like it? **

**I left the long gap because the newborn stage wouldn't have been that interesting so skipping a few years until they were semi-in-control of their thirst was better for the story. **

**Oh and the name. The Start is a song by amazing artist Meghan Tonjes and I love it. I thought it kinda had some meaning to the story as it is the start of B and C's vampire's lives. Do people like it? If it sucks I'll change it. **

**Love you all xoxo**


End file.
